Kri's Super Duper Zelda Fic! (no real name yet)
by Kri
Summary: Story is dead, don't even think about looking at it for now, though it will never be forgotten! *sniff, plays a round of Taps* R.I.P.
1. Chapter 1 - What We Didn't Want to Know

Link paced warily back and forth across the red carpet of Hyrule Castle's throne room. He couldn't believe this. Hyrule was doing just fine with 7 years of peace and Ganondorf being locked up in the Evil Realm then this had to happen! Mia was sitting on a windowsill of the many windows in this room staring out watching to see if any rider was coming. If there would be she would be the first to know. The King sat with good posture in his throne staring at the floor, moving his eyes only to fix on a different spot on the floor and gaze at it, obviously lost in deep thought. Zelda sat in the throne next to her father watching Link pace the floor worried about her bad feelings that haunted her once again. This whole time the room was of silence with Link's boots brushing across the carpet being the only sound. Mia to know. Mia shattered this silence by turning her head towards the pacing elf and saying, "You know if you keep pacing like that you're gonna wear a trail through the floor! Now sit down you're making me nervous!"   
  
Link stopped and shot her an icy look while she replied with a 'you-better-listen-to-me-boy-or-prepare-for-an-ass-kicking' look. Figuring there's no use he bickering he sighed heavily going back to his pacing while Mia just rolled her eyes going back to her watchdog stare out the window. Zelda giggled slightly, it can get pretty hilarious how those two never seemed to get along. A few or so minutes went by when Mia noticed something heading towards the castle gates, something or someone on horseback.   
  
"He's coming! The messenger boy has returned!" She announced her voice echoing through the room.   
  
"Well its about damn time!" Link muttered loudly, more to himself than anyone else.  
  
"Now, now my dear boy calm down." The King joined in, "That messenger came from the far eastern islands, of course it would have taken him time to make that journey."  
  
Link nodded not realizing that fact till now and stopped his pacing glancing at the door as commotion was heard on the other side. Just then a boy of maybe twenty or so burst through the doors not letting anything stand in his way as he ran to where the thrones were. He was a fairly small and scrawny person who looked completely exhausted. Link stepped out of the way quickly before the boy would have had a head on collision with him. The boy stopped right in front of the Princess' and the King's thrones and bowed, breathing deeply trying to calm himself. The King gracefully motioned the boy to stand and say what news he has brought to them. Everyone's eyes filled with curiosity were fixed on him as he started to speak, "This most urgent news came from the small eastern island of Waneria.."  
  
"Warneria?! What the hell is Waneria?! I've never heard of such a place before in my life" Link butted in.  
  
"Well you never see many different places when living with the trees most of your life." Mia muttered.   
  
Link snorted ready to blurt out a comeback before Zelda cut him off, "You two quit that! We're all on short nerves here, but contain yourselves and let this man speak! You may continue messenger."  
  
The messenger gave Link and Mia both a fowl look and continued, "Thank you my lady. And if you all may know, Warneria is a small island past the eastern side of Hyrule. Many people have never heard of it and I'll tell you why. Many years ago this island had a king and queen and was a pretty prosperous kingdom. Mostly all there is there is a continuous forest and one mountain, but one time a person got very ill from eating something that came out of the forest. The sickness was a very contagious and deadly one, the worst part of it was that no one at that time knew what it was. It spread quickly killing the king and queen and almost all of the population. After the king and queen died everything fell apart, the castle was left in ruins, towns were burned to the ground to stop the sickness. The people that weren't killed by the sickness moved away leaving the place deserted. But after decades people started coming back and now there is one fairly large village. They have no ruler there and probably never will the castle is still left alone."  
  
"Okay okay now we've all had our history lesson, what does this have to do with our problem with Aexis??" Mia said as she hopped down from the sill.  
  
"Problem with Aexis?? I'm afraid I've never heard of such a man. Could you please explain?" The messenger said with a puzzled look.  
  
"Well," Zelda started, "From what we've come up with over the years Aexis is another power-hungry evil man. He was a part Gerudo that sided with Ganondorf back when Ganondorf was planning to take over Hyrule. He helped Ganondorf by putting a curse on the Great Deku Tree, infesting the Goron's cave with Dongodos and making Jaba-Jaba swallow Princess Ruto. His task was to get the three spiritual stones then he would become Ganondorf's right-hand man."  
  
"But our old hero boy here," Mia continued now, "Got to the stones before Aexis and because of that Ganondorf cut him outta the entire deal. Aexis hated Ganondorf for doing that to him and swore to get revenge and destroy Ganondorf. So he waited and hid out for the years as Ganondorf went after Hyrule making a revenge plan. Then after Link, Zelda and I locked Ganondorf up Aexis left for the western islands where no one hears of what goes on in Hyrule to try to get forces to join his army. He persuaded them that if they joined with him they would get power and fortune. After he would get a decent army he would first defeat Ganondorf. Then take Hyrule by force, and finally try for the rest of the world. He's just like another Ganondorf I say!"  
  
"Yes I see he is a problem. I hear that he is in Warneria in the mountainous areas trying to get the moblin and wolfos packs to join with him. That isn't the urgent news I bring to you, I fear this news is far worse then that. I'm afraid to say that Ganondorf has returned."   
  
Once hearing that the jaws of the four occupants of the room fell to the floor. It was almost as if they were hit by a blow from an Iron Knuckle. The whole room went to a dead silence. That wasn't only bad news, it was horrible news!!  
  
"Wha.. What do you mean Ganondorf has returned!? He was locked up! Sealed in the Dark World by the 7 Sages and my power combined! How could he escape in such a short time!? I..It has to be a lie!" Mia stammered almost too shocked to speak.  
  
The messenger gave Mia a look not pleased with what she last said, "What I speak is the truth, no matter how unbelievable the news may be I wouldn't lie to my king. I am always true to him."  
  
Mia bent her head down ashamed at herself for what she just said quietly whispering, "I am sorry for my rudeness."  
  
The boy nodded in forgiveness, quickly continuing again, "Well Ganondorf had a little help getting out of this one. A very powerful and old wizard Aganhim had helped him escape. The old wizard was never fond of the rulers of Hyrule that's why, according to what people say, he turned against us. Seals do not last forever, they weaken over time you and I all know that. Aganhim must have been able to find a weak enough spot to break a hole in the Seal with his power, destroying the entire thing releasing Ganondorf. With Aganhim's and the Triforce of Power's help Ganondorf was able to return to his human form making him even more powerful. Luckily for Hyrule Ganondorf isn't after us quite yet. When Ganondorf was set free he learned about Aexis and his plan to take over where Ganondorf had left off. He was completely outraged and purely sees him as just another nuisance that must be disposed of quickly. He is hiding out in the abandoned castle in Warneria training the strongmen from the only village on that island and a few others near there. You see in that kingdom they actually have no clue that Ganondorf is evil. They think he is a hero! He saved the village from a recent threat from a forest fire convincing them that Aexis started that fire. He also said if they would join up with him they could be rid of Aexis. That is his plan so far. Not a single soul knows what he will do after he's through with Aexis. My guess is that he will come back to try to take over Hyrule once again. That is all the news i have your highness may I go now?"   
  
"Yes. Thank you messenger you have been very helpful." The King said while the messenger bowed and motioned towards the door unnoticed by the other three. "But remember!" The King blurted out as the messenger was about to reach the door, "You cannot spread a word of this to anyone. For if it does it may cause a widespread panic, and will find its way back to Ganondorf that we know of his whereabouts." He warned. The messenger nodded then darted out.  
  
"Well there might be one good thing to come out of this. They might just end up destroying each other!" Zelda said, trying to be optimistic and brighten the moods of the occupants of the room.  
  
"No, Ganondorf will win. Ganondorf is a lot stronger and smarter than Aexis. Aexis won't even be a challenge to him." Mia said in a doubtful voice.   
  
The stillness and silence still lingered in the air, they were still struggling to soak it all in. The King after a few moments motioned to the guard at the door to come forward saying to him, "Tell the captain of the guards, the other sages, my advisors, and all the other important officials of Hyrule. We have some tragic news to explain."  
  
The guard nodded ready to perform his task and quickly rushed out of the room.  



	2. Chapter 2 - A Good Mysterious Stranger?

Chapter 2-   
  
The conference room was completely full. There was a lot of commotion and confusion by the people that were called in so urgently. Only the four that were in the throne room knew about what news was about to be told. All of the high ranking guards at the castle and through out Hyrule, the 6 sages, and the King's advisors were there. Other inhabitants of the castle were curious enough to easedrop in on this conference. The King sat down in his chair at the head of the long table signaling by holding up one his hands for the crowd to settle down. The room grew still as he started to speak.   
  
"I'm afraid I have bad news for you all. Ganondorf has escaped, he is free."  
  
Gasps echoed throughout the room as it became unsettled and uneasy. They were taking this worse then the four did earlier.   
  
"Now I know you're all in shock, but we cannot panic here.."  
  
Questions started popping up from every corner, "How did he escape?"   
  
"Is he gonna attack Hyrule anytime soon?"   
  
"Where is he now?"  
  
"Has he gotten the Triforce yet?" Everyone there had their own question to yell out, it was all becoming chaotic.  
  
The King stood up putting both hands in the air signaling for the questions to stop then spoke, "Please, stay calm! Let me explain. This morning the news from the messenger was that Ganondorf has had help from an old wizard named Aganhim. They are both now staying in the abandoned castle in Waneria. He is using the men around and there to build himself a decent army. They have no clue that he and the wizard are evil nor that they are all peices in his giant puzzle. Right now we are not important to him. Aexis is his major threat at the moment then when he's done with him we are guessing he will put his attention back on us, and the Triforce. At the moment Ganondorf does not know that we know of his whereabouts. Since we have the upper hand at the moment we need a plan, and quickly."  
  
The captain of the guards at the castle stood up and pounded his fist on the table, "I say we gather our troops and attack Ganondorf right now!"  
  
Link joined in, "Now that would be one of the most stupid things to do! We don't know how big, how good, or how long Ganondorf's army has been training. He may be expecting us even, we don't know! We would be throwing our only chance of winning away with such a plan!"  
  
A strange voice came from the darkest corner, "Thats exactly right." Heads rapidly turned to see a figure leaning back, slouched in a chair. His feet, the only part of him visible, were crossed over eachother kicked up on the table. He stood up coming into the light and plain view. He was a shadowy man, fitting perfectly well in the dark with dark hair, dark clothes, grey eyes and pale skin. You could tell that no one in the room knew this dark stranger for each person gave him a different look, some of curiousity, some of fright, and some of suspission. "That is why you need to figure out the exact details of what Ganondorf is planning. You can't just go on guesses. To do that you would need spies, and I'm exactly the man you need."  
  
"You sure think pretty high of yourself there sir. I don't think anyone here has ever heard of you before." Zelda said giving him a pretty serious and stern look. She didn't like him and she showed it well. He was too must of a mystery man for anyone to trust.  
  
"I assure you I have good reasons for acting this way Princess. For I am one of the best spies in this pitiful world of ours. I am Garrison. I suppose none of you knew I snuck in here did they?" He bragged with a smirk.  
  
Everyone in the room looked at eachother shaking their heads and shrugging their shoulders. Mia spoke up then, "So you may have proven to us you're good at sneaking into here. How do we know you can get the information we need and if we can trust you?"  
  
The stranger Garrison chuckled, "How do you know you could ever trust any spy? Besides you all seem like you need the help. I heard what the King explained, I assure you I will find out what Ganondorf's plans are. I am willing to help you. If I was you I would take advantage of this offer."  
  
"Your tone makes it sound like you are our only hope in this matter. There are other spies out there, we have some of our own that are very good, they have spied on Ganondorf before. What makes you so special?" Zelda said still giving him that same cold look.  
  
Garrison was silent for a moment before saying, "Have you ever, Princess, had this feeling where you think you see something, then look twice and its gone?"   
  
Zelda glanced over at Mia wondering what he was getting at by asking that, but Mia just shrugged her shoulders. When Zelda looked back at Garrison's chair he had disappeared! With an uneasy feeling she shifted her eyes to see behind her and gasped whipping around coming face to face with the man she was just looking for. Garrison tilted his head, "Hmm? Are you going to answer my question?"  
  
Looks of shock came from everyone. "How did he do that?" Someone whispered to a neighbor.  
  
"W.. Well." Zelda stuttered, "Yes."  
  
"Hmph. I thought so." Garrison continued, "Now, are iyour/ispies able to do that?"   
  
"No one could pull something like that off unless they knew magic anyways!" Mia blurted out.  
  
"I do not know any magic of the sorts." Garrison muttered.  
  
"Pfft! You could easily be lieing about that!" Mia yelled getting pretty ticked.  
  
Garrison kept his same tone, "You can even test me. I swear to you that I do not know any kind of magic." He then turned back to the King as seeing he had shut Mia up, "You obviously need some help on this matter. Like I said before, I am willing to help you. I swear to you on my own life that I will be of honest service to you." He then finished by bowing gracefully to the King.   
  
"Well I already have my answer, but please wait a few moments while I ask what my advisors say." The King said before being surround by his advisors.   
  
Some people started muttering to their neighbors, the advisors whispering loudly to the King while Garrison waited of to the side patiently for an answer. The King stood up after a few moments and gave his answer, "Well I say we do need your help. Can we have you stay behind in this room with Link and I. Then we can think of a plan for you?"  
  
"Yes I will."  
  
"Alright then," The King said with a smile, "Link, stay here. The rest of you must leave. Zelda, Mia you too."  
  
Zelda ran up to her dad, "DAD! We can really help you think of a plan! I mean Mia has worked as a spy before!"   
  
"Yeah why can't Zelda and I stay!?"  
  
"Now you both know I don't want you two to get involved with this! You don't deserve to get dragged into this!" The King said growing angry.  
  
Zelda then fought back by saying, "Well, we were both dragged into that other incident with Ganondorf!"  
  
"No! And that is final, Zelda!" The King yelled walking away.  
  
"But Daaaaaadd!" Zelda continued whining.   
  
The King didn't say anything, he just turned around giving his daughter a stern look while she returned one back. Mia put her hands on Zelda's shoulders and said, "Come on Zel, lets go before he gets the guards to toss us out." before grabbing her and literally dragging her out of the room.  



	3. Chapter 3 - A Plan is Etched

Chapter 3-  
  
Mia dropped down on her bed and looked out the window of her bedroom. Usually you could see into the conference room from her window above, but this time the curtains were shut, go figure. What could they be planning in there?  
  
She said to herself, "Hmmm... Zel will probably burst in here in a rage in 3... 2... 1..."  
  
Just then Zelda burst in the room. Before she could even say a word though, Mia cut her off, "Didn't even knock hmm?" Zelda tried to speak again and Mia was still too quick for her, "Nope! I don't even want to hear it! You got to get out, step up to the door, and knock this time! Then I may consider letting you in!" She finished with a bright grin.  
  
Zelda sighed heavily walking out of the room. She waited a few moments then knocked on the door.  
  
Mia snickered, "Who is it?"   
  
"Oh cut it out Mia! Let me in!!"  
  
"Now that's really rude!" Mia continued snickering. A thought came into her head. She really didn't feel like having Zel scream at her for a few hours. Before she got a response from Zelda she quickly blurted out, "Okay! You can come in!"  
  
Zelda stepped in, this time the door wasn't about to fly off its hinges like before. She stood in the doorway with her arms crossed and with one of her more ticked looks on her face.  
  
Mia sheepishly smiled, "Uh..hehe.. Hi!"  
  
Zelda didn't say anything for a few moments, till finally deciding to just quit with the silent treatment, "Mind if I bugged you with mine and the world's problems?"  
  
Mia said with a smile, "No. What do I look like the three goddesses rolled into one!?"  
  
Zelda rolled her eyes, "Well according to the legend you are their daughter Mia."  
  
"Now, you don't know if that's exactly true! The story is on the steps of the Temple of Time one night a baby appeared with a note that said she is the daughter of the goddesses sent to protect Hyrule from what is to come. Yeah I know I was that baby, but it could have all been just a lie so some what-so-called parents of mine didn't have to take care of a kid!" Mia took a deep breath after saying that.  
  
"Woah! I didn't know I struck a nerve there Mia. I still say that it's true though. If it wasn't for you we couldn't have gotten rid of Ganondorf and you know it!"  
  
Mia muttered something then quickly changed the subject, "Well anyway.. Take a seat. Are you still sore that Dad won't let us be in that meeting about the plan?"  
  
Zelda took a seat next to her best friend and sister, "Well not only that. I really don't trust that Garrison. I just have a feeling about him and that feeling doesn't seem right."  
  
"You have bad feelings about everything! Well, it seems that Dad likes him, and it sure looks like you're not going to change his mind. Just like when you had that dream about Ganondorf that long time ago, he didn't even believe you then!"  
  
"Who says we got to change his mind?!" Zelda said with a sneaky look in her eyes.   
  
Mia's eyes grew wide as she jumped off her bed, "Oh, no! You are NOT dragging me into this. You're not using me in one of your schemes again! Last time I was dragged into one Ganondorf almost killed me and now has a very big grudge against me!"  
  
"Now you aren't gonna really deal with Ganondorf this time are you? Please Mia you're powerful in magic. I mean, if you get stuck in a situation you always seem to get yourself out by some sort of weird and different spell! And I'm sure that if you tried some spell you would be able to disguise yourself as another person."  
  
Mia stood up and thought about this for awhile while Zelda sat on the bed giving pleading puppy dog eyes and mouthing the word "please" to her.  
  
"I suppose I have no choice here I'm gonna end up helping you either way, huh?"  
  
Zelda smiled and nodded, "So you're gonna help?"  
  
"Well I just said I didn't have a choice now did I? All right. What's your plan?" Mia said sourly as she flopped down on her bed again covering her eyes with her arm acting like she was gonna fall asleep.   
  
"I just knew you would be excited. Well I already told you I didn't like Garrison.."  
  
"Yeah I should have figured it would be about him. So what do you want me to do, spy on the spy?" Mia said with a laugh.  
  
"Actually, yes Mia."  
  
"WHAT!?!" Mia bolted upright on her bed, "Now this is a definite no. Why don't you ask Link he's the hero boy!?"  
  
"Cause Link would probably have said no too. And he doesn't know magic and sorcery."  
  
"Yeah but Zelda, I'm not a spy! Sure I spied around areas that other time Ganondorf threatened us, but I have never spied on a spy before. He even said he is one of the best and after that one stunt he pulled I wouldn't doubt that fact! Do you even notice how even seems to be a part of the shadows!? He'll know I'm spying on him right away. There is no chance that I'll be able to pull it off!"  
  
"Yeah but you know one thing he doesn't... magic!"  
  
"Oh why was I cursed with a gift of sorcery!?" Mia yelled towards the sky before looking back at Zelda, "Okay smart one answer this. How are you gonna find out what Dad, and Link want Garrison to do?"  
  
"Oh I'll get it out of Link some way." Zelda said with a smile, "But what are you gonna do once you get to Waneria?"  
  
"Well that's actually the easy part in this whole thing. You see when I was younger I was really good friends with this girl, Amy. When Ganondorf had taken over the castle however her parents moved away taking her with them so they would be out of danger. After they moved we still kept in touch. Now her mom owns the pub where a person can stay for a couple days too in the only village on Waneria. So I'll stay there."  
  
"Okay that will work. I guess we can't really figure anything else out till I find out what the plan is so I'll tell you tomorrow what the plan is from Link. Are you sure you'll do this Mia? I mean I could do it or I can get someone else."  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'll do it. Now get out of my room I've had enough bad news and plans for one day." Mia said in a sarcastic tone falling back down on her bed again.  
  
Zelda laughed then slipped out of the room.  
  
Meanwhile back in the conference room Link, the King, and Garrison were seated around the edge of the table in a small huddle talking about what they should do. They were keeping it quiet in case anyone felt like easedropping on the conversation.  
  
The King started out, "Well have you ever been to Waneria, Garrison?"  
  
"Yes sir I have been there once before."  
  
Link got up and walked around the table thinking hard, "How did you pull that stunt earlier?" He asked out of curiosity.  
  
"I... cannot give out any of my secrets, sorry." Garrison quickly said.  
  
The King then spoke again quickly changing the subject, "Well we need to get you in the castle some way. We can't say you're another wizard or sorcerer since you don't know magic. Hmm.."  
  
"Well," Garrison spoke up, "Since Ganondorf is training men for his army he must have training camps set up near the castle."   
  
"I got it!!" Link yelled slamming both fists on the table.  
  
"Quiet down Link you don't have to announce it to the rest of the world. What is your plan?" The King asked.  
  
Link got real near them and started whispering his plan, "Well since Garrison mentioned there must be training camps near there he could act like a troop. Ganondorf probably would except him since he needs all the men he can get for that army. Are you a good warrior Garrison?"  
  
"I'm not that bad at sword fighting."  
  
Link continued whispering, "Well Ganondorf, knowing him, will want anyone he can get. The troops will either stay in or near the castle I'm guessing. So get as much info as you can from anyone, but don't look like you're too nosy. Maybe even try to catch some conversations with Ganondorf talking with Agahnim. But try not to mingle with Ganondorf at all or only if it's absolutely possible. After about a month or so you got to get out of there. Disappear some night or something, but you don't want to stay more then a month it may be too late by then. I know it's not too elaborate of a plan, but I think it'll work. What do you think?"  
  
"I think it's yet another brilliant plan by our young hero!" The King said slapping Link on the back.  
  
"It will work." Garrison said with no emotion.  
  
"Now," the King spoke again, "The matter of time. Are you willing to leave right away?"  
  
"As soon as possible, sir."  
  
"Okay that's good. How about the day after tomorrow?"  
  
"That will be fine."  
  
"Do you need anyone to accompany you on this journey?" The King's last question.  
  
"I work alone."  
  
"All right that's fine too. I understand that. Well I'll show you to your room Garrison and remember, you too Link, not a word of this plan to anyone."  
  
"Yes sir." They both said in unison only opposite in tones.  
  
The King then opened the curtains and the two doors and all three left to turn in for the night. It had been a very long day.   
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4 - A Devious Scheme for Much Ne...

Chapter 4-  
  
Zelda layed on her bed reading in one of the old history books from the library. She was waiting for the lantern light to turn on in Link's room right across from her's. That would show that they were done with their secret meeting.   
  
She thought to herself while reading, "How am I going to be able to get all that information out of Link though? If I don't my plan will be ruined. Of course if that happened Mia would jump for joy." Zelda giggled slightly at that thought.   
  
Then a light broke through the darkness of the night and shone through her window. She got up and looked through. Just as she thought, Link was in his room now. The curtains were closed along with the window so he had no chance of seeing her.   
  
She called out in a loud whisper so the guards hovering around below wouldn't hear her, "Link! Link can you hear me?"  
  
No answer. She needed to get his attention before he went to sleep. She looked around her room frantically for something to get his attention. She knew exactly what, but couldn't find it! Finally seeing a small pile of stones buried under junk on her dresser she grabbed one and whipped it outside. It created a loud tap on Link's window before tumbling to the ground below. The curtain was ripped aside and Link pushed his window open looking all around wondering what that was.   
  
Zelda called out and waved, "Link over here!"   
  
He looked towards her with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
She the pointed to the grounds below and said, "Meet me there in 5 minutes." Then disappeared from her window.   
  
Link looked down, the Royal Garden was below their rooms. He thought, "Why does she want to see me this late? And in the garden on top of that?" He then shrugged and left his window.  
  
When Link got to the entrance of the garden blocked off by iron gates Zelda was already there waiting patiently.  
  
"You took your time Link." Zelda said when he got there.  
  
"You said 5 minutes, and it took me five minutes. But I'm here now aren't I?" Link's bad excuse to get out of an argument.  
  
"Come walk with me." Zelda asked, somewhat ordered as she got out a small key and unlocked the iron gates. They both pushed the aged gates open creating a creaking whine of rusting and age.   
  
"Alright Zelda what is it? I can sense you want something." Link blurted out, skipping the usual chit-chat that would lead to questions like these.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Zelda said as innocently as she could.  
  
"Come on Zel, I know you wouldn't drag me down here for just a little stroll."  
  
"Well you are right about that. But okay, you know about that plan dad and you had for Garrison.."  
  
"I knew it would be something like that! Well no Zel I'm not saying anything about it I swore I wouldn't."  
  
"Oh like just me knowing will make a difference! Please, Link, please tell me just to settle my curiosity."  
  
"No Zel! I promised the King that I wouldn't say anything."   
  
Zelda then resorted to Plan B since Link was thinking he'd be all noble not saying a peep. She edged closer to Link nudging him against a wall so he couldn't squirm away from her. Link didn't fight back, but sure gave her a wide eyed look before stammering, "Ummm.. Z..Zel? Why are you shoving me up against a wall?"  
  
"I wasn't shoving! Just a friendly little nudge." She replied with an evil like grin.   
  
Link continued stammering and straightened up as much as possible as Zelda leaned in towards him more, "L..L.. Listen Zel. I'm not gonna say anything about that plan! I wouldn't want to break my word against your father!"  
  
"Oh what harm is going to come by you telling me this secret? Please Link, please!?"   
  
"N..." Link was cut off quickly as Zelda went in for the kill. She grabbed his collar with both hands and pulled him forward bringing his lips to hers as they met briefly. Link jerked away breathing heavily with an even more wide-eyed look then before yelling, "You really DO want to hear this secret!"  
  
Zelda let go of him and nodded without saying anything.  
  
Link sighed, "Alright. Alright! Seems you want to know this bad enough who knows what you'll do next to get it out of me." He paused for a moment giving her a look before continuing, "Garrison is going to try and join up with Ganondorf's army. He'll see if he can get some information from the men there and he'll have around a month to do so. He leaves the day after tomorrow very early so he can be at the docks by sundown. That's all I know. By the way, you're going to have to owe me big time for saying this!"  
  
"Oh thank you so much Link!!" Zelda rejoiced as she wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a hug then yet another kiss.   
  
"Now I got to get to bed, thank you so much!" Then Zelda ran out of the garden area leaving Link alone as he called out to her, "Remember you owe me!" He then shook his head blinking a few times before returning back to his room.  
  
Zelda burst into Mia's room again ripping open the curtains letting the morning light poor in, and right on Mia's face.   
  
She grumbled then put her pillow over her head, "Did you even learn from yesterday you got to knock!?"  
  
"Hey get up we got a lot to do and only till sundown to do it!" Zelda said a little too cheery as she tried to rip Mia's precious pillow away from her.  
  
"You know how early it is?! Just let me get a few more hours of sleep.. please!?"  
  
"Nope, get up! And I mean now!"  
  
"Alright then get out of my room so I can actually get up and dressed! Your cheeriness disturbs me." Mia half growled reclaiming her pillow.  
  
Zelda was then literally pushed out of Mia's room with the door slammed behind her. A few minutes later Mia stepped out in her usual attire. A solid black tunic tied with a gold colored string partway up in the front with her hair sloppily put halfway up. She still looked half-asleep. After Zelda giving Mia a few moments to actually wake up they proceeded to the library till mid afternoon to think of their little scheme without any disturbances. The plan they came up with by the time they were done was that Mia would first write a note saying that she left for Waneria to see an old friend and to find out what the people there think of Ganondorf. So the King doesn't end up sending his entire army after her because of her disapearance. This letter, of course, would not be shown till after Garrison leaves or until someone notices that she is missing. Mia would leave at sundown by sneaking out of her room right when the guards would be switching. A half hour time slot would occur in which she'd be free to escape unnoticed. In the stables there would be a saddled horse for her. If she would push it she could make it to the docks by morning catching the morning boat to the eastern islands, including Warneria. If this would plan out right she would get there about a day's worth ahead of Garrison. With everything in place and all going well so far now all they had to do was wait for sundown.   



	5. Chapter 5 - It's Time to Say Goodbye

Chapter 5-  
  
Mia was checking over her items to make sure she had everything for the tenth time. So in other words, she was very nervous. She slid on her solid black cloak with a hood attached to it and red cloth aligning the inside. She liked black for it was a mysterious kind of color.   
  
Zelda walked in the room carrying a roll of rope around her arm. "Is this long enough?" She asked.  
  
Mia said, "Well it looks long enough but will it be strong enough?"  
  
Zelda shrugged, "I'm sure it will work." She paused for a second; "You sure look nervous."  
  
Mia looked out to see the daytime sky turning a deep red with the night's dark blue closing in right on its heels, crushing it, forcing it down with the sun, soon she would have to go. She turned back and answered, "Well, wouldn't you be?"  
  
"I guess if you put it that way..." Zelda said looking down, feeling pretty guilty about making her friend do this.  
  
Mia almost read Zelda's mind at that moment, "There's really no need for you to feel guilty Zel. If I didn't want to do this I would have said no and stuck with it." She took the rope Zelda had and tied it to the bedpost on her bed. It was the only thing nearest to the window you could tie the rope to.   
  
"Here's my note Zel, now when I throw this rope out the window you get on the bed to at least give it a little weight so it doesn't flip or break. Then I want you to hold onto the rope and brace it when I start lowering myself out the window okay?"  
  
"Okay." Zelda said taking the note and putting it in her pocket.  
  
With completely perfect timing the bell in the far western tower was rung, signaling the switching of the guards that have the so called "graveyard shift" and the lucky ones that have day.   
  
Mia let out a sigh, "Time to go I guess."  
  
Zelda gave her best friend a hug, "Take care of yourself."  
  
"Always." Mia said with a smile as she grabbed her small shoulder bag with the usual things she'd never leave home without, her staff, old book of spells, extra clothes, a little bit of snack food, and money. She put her hood up completely hiding her face except for the fact you could see her eyes shine through, looking pretty creepy. She grabbed the rope and hopped on the windowsill. Zelda got into her position on the bed and followed the directions in which she was told.  
  
Mia let out a breath, closed her eyes, and hopped off the sill. With gravity and her weight working against her she almost let go right away letting out a slight high-pitched squeak quickly getting a hold her grip. Inch by inch she slowly lowered herself down the stone wall gritting her teeth and regretting that she became lazy and quit training. Finally she reached jumping distance and let go hopping down to the ground. When on the ground again she looked around making sure the guards in this area were gone. Her hands burned like mad from that rope, she could already tell this was gonna be one long trip. She tugged on the rope causing Zelda to peep her head out the window. She gave a wave farewell and pulled the rope back up.   
  
The area to the stables, which was just diagonal from the area below Mia's window, was completely deserted. This seemed almost too easy! When Mia got to the stables she sneaked around the back and quietly pushed open the large sliding door trying not to make a sound. Inside it was pitch dark even though you could still make out the figures of the horses in their own pens. The horse in the nearest pen to the back door, luckily, was the one that was all ready for Mia. She stepped up to this beautiful horse and brushed its forehead talking to it quietly so it wouldn't get spooked. That plan didn't exactly work. The horse, seeing a strange creature advancing towards it reared up sending Mia falling backwards, tripping over a tin pail in the process. She gasped as the pail fell over clattering across the floor causing the other horses to stir.  
  
A man's voice was heard outside the front doors to the stable, "Hey! What was that noise?!"   
  
Another one spoke, "I don't know, lets take a quick look once."  
  
Mia cursed at herself for being so stupid. The guards must have already switched duties at the stable. She ran near a corner and dived behind a couple straw bales hoping they wouldn't search too thoroughly throughout the stable. As soon as she jumped out of sight the front doors were open with a creak and the two guards walked in, one carrying a lantern.   
  
The second one spoke again while trying to calm the jolted nerves of a few horses, "You know it could have been a rat or a mouse. Those things can get huge! I've seen a few!" He cringed at the thought of mentioning "rats".  
  
The other one answered back looking around the majority of the area with his lantern, "Yeah that may be it. Hey! What the..?! This back door is opened."  
  
"Well maybe one of the Royalties was too lazy and forgot to shut it earlier today. Now come on the night shift will be here any minute they can take care of it. We're done for the day remember? Come on because of you we're always one of the last to leave when our shift is over." The second man said anxious to leave already advancing towards the door.  
  
"Alright. Alright. You're right lets go." The one with the lantern said closing the back door again and rushing towards the front closing the door behind him. Mia was finally alone again. She slowly got up from her hiding spot behind the straw bales. At least she still had a spot of luck on her side. Mia stepped up to the spirited horse this time taking her hood off so the horse could see her face. She brushed this creature again talking to it softly, this time the horse learning to trust her. She took the latch off to the horse's single pen leading it to the back door quietly opening it again.   
  
"Well I hope you can run fast girl or else I'm walking." Mia whispered with a smile.   
  
The open door welcomed the faint light of dusk in the stables. The outside gates to the west of the stables were the lowest surrounding the entire castle. That was because the western area of the castle yard was very hilly. Mia mounted her now trusty steed and took off aiming for the fence straight ahead. Getting the horse up to speed it soared over the fence landing gracefully on the other side. This was the back way out of Hyrule Castle. All there was was a small trail in a prairie area leading you straight out to Hyrule Field without the hassle of going through the Hyrule Castle Town. Right where Mia wanted to go. She would have to journey through Hyrule Field then through part of the forest. On the other side of the forest was the town Karaki. It was the only coastal town of Hyrule created and named after Karakiko became the major town of Hyrule. The town was still fairly small the major thing was the dock that had a boat that left at sunrise, noon, and sunset. The boats went to the nearby islands, but only at sunrise and sunset would they journey to the furthest island on the list, Warneria. For most of the night Mia pushed and pushed her horse only stopping to rest the horse and water it. By the time she got within five miles of Karaki the horse was getting dead tired and morning light was starting to show. She didn't want to do this but she pushed the horse all she could and got to Karaki dock just in time.  
  
The sunrise boat appeared just about ready to take off. The captain was still loading cargo hopping back and forth from the docks to the boat each time carrying some sort of package. The boat was a medium size not very large but yet not too small. There were only three other passengers, which was a young husband and wife with their newborn baby. They were waiting near the side still on land for the captain to finish loading up. Mia got off and walked the horse to the stables next to the dock where travelers can leave their animals till they come back. That poor horse was almost pushed too far. Mia felt so bad for doing that to the poor creature. It was shivering and sweaty and completely out of breath. If it wasn't taken care of the horse could get very ill. The stable hands took and the horse and promised to take good care of her. Mia after paying the stable hands went outside to talk to the captain.  
  
She walked onto the dock stopping where the captain was on the boat trying to tie some ropes, "Got room for one more?"   
  
The captain said while still tying not even taking a look at her, "Well, maybe if you got the money. You almost didn't make it there missy I'm about to shove off..." He looked up expression completely changing once seeing a fair looking girl who, from the looks of it, went through quite a night.  
  
"Well I do have money. How much will you need?" Mia said looking through her bag for rupees not noticing how much his expression had changed once actually getting a look at her.  
  
"Ahh.. Nah there's no need for that I guess, you don't look like you'll take up that much room. It's free of charge! Where are you headed?" He said with a grin.  
  
"Well.. That's very kind of you. Warneria."  
  
"Well that's my only destination on this route. That family over there," he said pointing to the young couple with their newborn child, "Are heading there too. It will take probably till early evening or night to get there even if I do not have any other stops. "  
  
"That's perfectly alright." Mia said.  
  
The captain hopped off and leaded the couple to the boat first. Taking the woman's hand he helped her on while her husband held the baby till she was on then he handed the baby to her and hopped on. After the couple was safely on the captain took Mia's hand and with a smile helped her in the boat too. It was a warm smile, but it slightly creeped Mia out.   
  
He said while untying the ropes keeping the boat tied to the dock, "This might not be that cozy of a trip. The only room I have is in up here with no real shelter. At least if you huddle by the sides you'll be blocked from the wind. I have too much cargo and that all went inside, plus there's rats and mice down there it would have been worse than getting stuck up here."  
  
The couple went to the corner way in front, huddling and smiling at each other. Watching their little baby, which was telling grand stories with its friendly baby chatter to both of them.   
  
Mia took a spot further down from the couple next to a side and curled up in a ball using her shoulder bag as a pillow. All the hard objects in it weren't all that comfortable, but they still worked. She kept her cloak tight around her and her hood up to insulate her. It was freezing but she was too tired to care. A whole night of riding and getting woken up early yesterday was starting to get to her. The sails were risen up rustling in the wind looking ready and waiting. A few hands from the dock shoved the boat off away from the dock and the captain gave a wave farewell before taking the wheel. As the boat took off the swaying gently back and forth from the waves Mia drifted into a sound sleep right away.   
  
  
(Note: After this chapter Link and Zelda won't be mentioned or if they will it will be very brief. So all you peeps that are hoping for more of a Link and Zelda story I'm going to have to give you a disappointment, for the rest will be all made up characters and Ganondorf the star bad guy of course!:P hehehe, sorry!)  



	6. Chapter 6 - What are You Doing Here!?

Mia was awaken by something wet and cold hitting her nose. She opened her eyes and looked up. It was about early evening, but clouds darkened the sky making it seem like nightfall. Clouds overhead billowed around each other colliding and reforming in a chaotic mixture of gray puffs. Rain was just starting to come down in a light drizzle. The air had that unsettling feeling that a storm was near. Lightning was still no where to be found, but thunder would rumble off in a far away distance only loud enough to slightly startle the nerves. The couple in the other corner was sound asleep. The captain was located in small sheltered area of the boat, where three walls surrounded him. To the front of his shelter was a solid sheet of glass, and to the back an unprotected opening. It was built to shelter the fragile instruments that were essential to any sailor. He was gripping the wheel tightly while eyeing the sea that surrounded them nervously. The wind was growing stronger, white caps were all that was too be seen when looking out on the water. They crashed up against the side of the boat causing a loud ruckus while the boat rocked slightly with each hit. Mia got up and walked over to the uneasy captain stumbling once in awhile when the boat all of a sudden jerked.   
  
"So storm's a coming I see." She said not knowing how to start a conversation with him.   
  
He nodded, "Looks from the sky that we'll hit the worst part of the storm when we reach Waneria. Luckily, it will still be daylight by the time we get there. I think and hope anyway."  
  
A strike of lightning went straight across the sky creating a blinding white flash, thunder so loud that it rattled the glass followed it and finally the rain started coming down in sheets.  
  
The captain turned to Mia and yelled over the roar of the rain, "Go wake up that couple and bring them in here they shouldn't be out there!"  
  
"Right." Mia said running out to get them up. The pouring rain was enough of a wake up call for those two. Sleepily but quickly the father got up waking his wife up and trying to get her to stand up. Mia showed up right when they got to their feet and helped them force their way to the shelter area. The sudden gusts of wind were strong enough to knock a person off their feet. Darkness was coming fast, but the lightning would create flashes brighter then the sun on a cloudless day.   
  
The island of Waneria was now starting to come into view. The messenger was right in saying that it was a small island, for it didn't even cover a half of the horizon. The shape and details of the island were getting clearer and clearer as they slowly approached with complete darkness at their heels. The island had a bushy black or darkish green appearance from the thick forests covering the entire surface. Except for the small clearing near the shore where the only village of the island was located. Then there was the mountain, inhabiting the area right smack in the middle of the island and the castle nestled up nice and snug against it. A dull yellow glow came from the lights of the shoreline lighting up the docks and water around it like a huge flashlight, better then any lighthouse. They were entering the docks before the brunt of the storm hadn't reached the ship or the island yet. From the looks of it the worst might have even missed them completely.   
  
The captain yelled over the continuous roar of the rain to Mia once they were closing in on the docks, "Now once we get to the docks I'm going to need your help. When we get close enough I'll have you take the wheel and hold it steady while I run up to the front, grab the rope, jump on the dock and tie the boat up okay? You don't need to worry about the sail and cargo once we're docked I'll have the guys that work here help me unload it."  
  
Mia nodded to the man's instructions. Once he did finish explaining she took the wheel from him and he hurried to the front of the boat. Right away she thought these instructions would be almost too easy. All you got to do is hold the wheel steady right? Wrong. From the rough waters Mia unsuspectingly lost grip of the wheel as it jerked out of her hands. When that incident had occurred the captain was thrown to the front of the boat right off his feet colliding with the side. Good thing he wasn't thrown off or Mia would have really gotten chewed out! The captain slowly rose to his feet taking time to shoot an icy glare at her then stumbling quite quickly to the front of the boat. With a quick swipe of the rope he hopped off onto the dock guiding the boat forward.   
  
Two men came out of a small building located right off the docks to help. One grabbed the side of the boat near the middle to keep it from hitting the dock and the other did the same only in a different location near the back. The captain took the rope tying the boat up as tight as he can, and hurrying to the back of the boat grabbing another rope securing it the same as he did to the first. One of the men came aboard the boat and helped the couple and Mia get off. After the couple was off they ran as fast as they could to the small building completely happy to be off their first and final boat trip. The captain and the other man started taking down the sail the wind and the rain whipping it in all directions. The one man that helped the other passengers off signaled Mia to get into that building too.  
  
Mia called out as loud as possible so he could hear her, "Where can I find the pub in this village?"  
  
The man pointed down the main roadway straight from the docks and buildings on both sides, "It's on the left side about four or five buildings down. It's the one that has the most horses and that is the loudest you can't miss it. But are you sure that you don't want to stay with us there is room?"  
  
Mia shook her head taking off sprinting off towards where she was directed. Everything she had was soaked all the way through her cloak was so heavy with rain it weighed a ton. Having lightning flash and thunder crack right over her head though gave her a very good reason to get to shelter as fast as possible. Laughing, yelling, and music was heard before you could even reach the second building in a long line of completely identical buildings only different from the businesses that owned them. Coming to the, like the man said, fifth building down there was on with horses tied up all around where there was room. They all huddled under the extended roof to keep dry. The noise she heard before was coming from this building, it had to be the place. She tried to turn the knob to the large wooden door. Locked!? How could that be!? So she started pounding on the door with both fists. Desperate to get out of this pouring rain and cold, and hoping someone could hear her pounds through this thick hunk of wood.  
  
Kay was not having one of his best nights. He looked around this packed pub at all the men he was captain of. All laughing, having a good time, surrounded by women, whether they wanted to be or not. While he sat here at the counter with 3 empty mugs of beer working on his fourth. Yes sir, tonight he was getting drunk. Even his best friend since the beginning of time and partner sitting next to him, Aaron, seemed to be having the time of his life, especially with his continuous flirting attempts with his girlfriend and the barmaid, Amy. Yeah sure, Amy was a really good kid and those too made a fairly cute couple. No, Kay wasn't jealous of him he was actually very happy for his friend. But Kay thought when becoming captain of the most rowdy and well-trained group of men in Ganondorf's army would always have its ups. He was now wondering when all that was going to start! Sure being a powerful wizard, a fair fighter with the sword and bow and arrow, and according to him pretty damn good looking would have a person living the high life, not according to Kay. Of course he loved his job of being captain, he was just sick of being, well, down-right lonely.   
  
Having his men talk him into sneaking out a couple times a week wasn't helping either. The old buzzard of the wizard Aghanim forbade the leaving of the castle grounds. Kay's group though had been sneaking out for weeks without anyone noticing. It was a fairly big risk their sneaking out all the time, for if they were ever caught the men would be kicked out completely and Kay, who knows what Ganondorf and the old wizard would do to him. The two other groups, on the other hand, were complete goody-goody's and never even thought of sneaking out at nights. Kay's group, though, has not even been close to getting caught, so they had nothing to worry about yet.   
  
His best bud Aaron slapped him on the back knocking him out of his dream world saying, "Well looks like someone's aiming at getting drunk tonight! What's wrong now, Lady trouble? Oh yeah I forgot you don't have a lady to have trouble about!" He couldn't say anymore after that, for he cracked up laughing so hard he could barely breathe. Yeah he was a good friend, but sometimes he thought he was too funny.  
  
Kay slammed down his mug not fixing to lose his pride saying in a very slurred speech, "Now I can get any woman I want! I'll show you! You just watch! The next one that walks in the door is mine! No matter what she looks like!"  
  
Aaron laughed at little harder at his almost completely drunk friend, "Alright you got a deal! The next one that walks in!"  
  
Amy cut into the conversation slapping Aaron and scolded, "Now what kind of a friend are you acting that way!?"  
  
He rubbed his stinging cheek, "Aww... Come on Amy!! I'm just messing with him! Hey! He said that the next one that walks in the door is his not me!!" He continued to beg, whining and coming up with really horrible excuses, anything so Amy wouldn't be angry at him. With a final attempt he gave her a kiss for forgiveness. She not one for holding grudges gave in right away and they went back to what they were talking about before.  
  
Kay was getting pretty sick of the way those two were talking and was about to take his mug and find a different seat till a pounding came on the door, "Now who and the hell would be out in this weather?" He thought.  
  
"Why aren't they answering this door!?" Mia thought angrily starting to pound harder, using all the strength she could muster.  
  
One person sitting next to the door got up and opened it finally, mostly because they were annoyed by the entire ruckus that was coming from the other side of the door. Mia, not expecting it to open stumbled inside almost falling. The room went silent everyone turning their attention to this black hooded completely soaked stranger. All the people at the counter turned around too including Aaron, Kay and Amy.   
  
Mia could see and feel all the stares the people were giving her. "What a wonderful welcome." She muttered quietly to herself.   
  
She slowly pulled back her hood revealing her identity. Her face was completely white like a ghost from the cold. Her hair fell to her shoulders in dripping wet clumps giving her the shivers. She slid her cloak off hanging it on a nearby coat rack rainwater running off of it leaving a puddle on the floor. The black tunic of her's was still partway dry luckily. Mia, ignoring the different types of stares she was getting walked towards the counter through the pathway of tables and chairs full of people, hearing whistles from some of the guys as she walked past. She should have given a comment, but didn't bother.  
  
Amy looked really hard at this girl that just walked in like she had known her before from somewhere. Her face after a long stare and a some deep thoughts lit up and she yelled, "It can't be... Mia?!?"  
  
Mia smiled brightly, for she knew this girl too, "Hi Amy! It's been awhile."  
  
Amy bolted out from behind the counter where she served and worked at all times running up to Mia and giving her a huge hug. After the greeting and a few exchanged words Amy led Mia to the rooms in back where she could dry off and they could talk more so in private. Once they both left the room everyone else went back to what they were doing before the stumbling entrance of the black cloaked stranger.  
  
Aaron just completely cracked up laughing only quitting long enough to spit out, "Next one that walks in the door is mine huh? Well good luck! She looks like a bounty hunter!" Afterwards continuing to laugh so hard he almost fell off his stool.  
  
Kay said nothing to his laughing friend. He just ordered another drink and waited for that mystery girl to come out front again. He was going to keep his word.   
  
Amy got some of her clothes out for Mia while Mia told her about everything. Things in the past, Ganondorf loose again, Garrison, the whole deal with her being there, everything. Amy didn't like or trusted Ganondorf and neither does her parents, but they never fought against it there. For no one knew what that monster had done to Hyrule in the past. Even if they had fought against the people that were saying he's such a savior everyone would either disown the family, or else would have just been called crazy. A whole hour went by until just Amy came out front again to get back to her job. Mia was still drying off so wasn't quite ready to show herself again.   
  
Aaron walked up to Amy right away with an actual partway serious look on his face, "Alright you seem to know her, who is that girl?"  
  
"Now you don't need to know who she is. Because you have me." She said with a smile.   
  
"No really Amy please tell me. I want to see if Kay over there even has a fighting chance."   
  
"Well.. She's from Hyrule, also the same age as me, which is 22. That's all I can say though, I have to go back to work." Amy darted around Aaron finding her place back behind the counter.  
  
Mia stepped out from the bedroom area. She took the stool at the edge and looked all over soaking in the sites and sounds. Kay turned his head and now finally saw his mystery girl from earlier.  
  
He turned to Aaron who had just taken his seat next to him again, "Now just watch the master!" His speech was so slurred you could barely understand him.  
  
Aaron just smiled and turned away. He couldn't watch what he was expecting was going to happen.   
  
Kay got up from his stool about 5 or 6 stools down from Mia. He wobbled on his legs, which were now unfamiliar to him and grabbed the counter with one hand to keep his balance. Slowly he worked his way and practically fell in the stool right next to Mia. Mia startled turned her head and gave Kay a startled look that turned into curiosity. Kay formed a huge smile on his face but didn't say one word.  
  
Finally, after a few moments Mia started a conversation, "Ahh... Hi?"  
  
"Hey." Kay said, "My name's Kay. What's your name?"  
  
Mia turned her head away for a sec to laugh at how bad his speech was slurred. Definitely drunk, yep. "I'm Mia."  
  
"Mia huh? Pretty name." Kay said moving really close to her and putting his arm around her. His breath had a distinct smell of liquor. She didn't move out of the way as he moved in close, might as well humor him as long as he keeps somewhat of a distance. He didn't speak anymore, just stared. Mia was about to get up and leave until she saw something. A familiar shadow person ran out from the bedrooms in back darting through the walkway as fast as possible heading towards the door. She got one good look at him before he opened the door and bolted out. It was Garrison! What was he doing here he wasn't suppose to be here till the next day!? She turned and got up from her seat forgetting completely that Kay was leaning so much on her that she was his only balance, went to the door, grabbed her cloak, and took off out the door to follow him. Kay now losing his armrest and his balance fell out of his stool and on the floor face first and landed with a loud thud. The whole place roared with laughter.  
  
Aaron seeing the whole ordeal helped his buddy off the floor laughing too. "Watch the master! Boy you are wasted!" With Kay's arm around his neck holding him up Aaron looked at the clock, 10:30. They needed to get back before the midnight check of rooms.  
  
Aaron called out, "Alright you bums lets go!!" and with their captain practically passed out the training group headed back to the castle.  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7 - The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 7-  
  
Mia stepped outside throwing her night colored, semi dry cloak on. The rain had ceased and the clouds cleared showing a star filled sky. A huge full moon lingered above showering its eiry glow to the world below. The streets were silent for everyone was still indoors or just decided to go to bed.  
  
Garrison must have went into the alley neighboring the pub. Mia could plainly hear his footsteps as they galloped across the cobblestone alleyway streets. She cautiously followed staying well behind and out of sight as much as possible. Luckily he had been in too much of a hurry to notice her in the pub and in the alley following him, yet. This alley was a very creepy place. Water puddles were everywhere the whole place had a distinct damp, dank, and musty feeling as if you were in a dungeon. That eiry light from the moon didn't help either, but at least its glow can offer light to find your way about. The usual trashcans littered the area with stray dogs and cats roaming around them looking for a good meal.   
  
Garrison turned the corner to a dead end. Mia stopped at the corner to put her hood up, and to back to the wall to blend right in with the shadows. After doing this she peeped her head slightly around the corner. He laid down on the ground what looked like a small solid black shard of glass.   
  
"Well that was odd." Mia thought to herself even more interested in Garrison's purpose of sneaking off and hiding in a dead end.  
  
He backed off, giving the shard some room as it started to glow a bright violet color. It rose from its position on the ground and into the air. It grew bigger and bigger as it floated to about the height of Garrison's head. The glass grew to the size of half a person's height, which was fairly large compared to what the original looked like. A purplish-black cloud now surrounded it. There was a reflection in it but it surely wasn't Garrison's. The creature was much bigger, especially bigger built. All that was visible from where Mia was positioned was only a shadow that she could barely make out.  
  
She thought to herself as this was happening, "Yeah he really doesn't know magic! Zelda you tricked me!"  
  
Garrison spoke to the shadow in the shard, "The plan is going smoothly my master."  
  
The creature in the mirror replied with a booming and seemingly familiar voice, "Good, good. You were able to convince them all to believe you, weren't you?"  
  
Garrison chuckled, "Yes, it was too easy."  
  
This creature in the mirror then let out a booming laugh that people in Hyrule might even be able to hear, "You think they would learn from their mistakes!"   
  
Mia grumbled, for she knew she had heard this laugh before, but it still wasn't dawning on her!  
  
Garrison continued, "Yes I am supposedly on my secret mission now for Hyrule."  
  
"Why that no good, double-crossing, back-stabbing..." Mia thought with anger growing inside of her.  
  
The shadow in the mirror cut in with a warning, "Now you make sure you stick to the plan! After a month or so you return to the castle saying that I am not expecting anything and am concentrating on my army at the moment. Hryule thinking they'll catch me by surprise will send their army. Then when they come I shall crush them with mine! And that hero and witch, well I have a little surprise for them. Finally, I'll finish off Aexis and regain the Triforce which is rightfully mine!!" He paused, "Remember Garrison though, you screw up this plan and back to the Shadow's Shrine with you!"   
  
Garrison cringed, "I will not fail you my master."  
  
Mia finally was able to put this all together in her head. Of course! Garrison had to have come from the Shadow's Shrine, meaning that he was a shadow, the lost soul of an evil being locked up so it wouldn't have the chance the roam and cause havoc on the rest of the world. He must have been released by Ganondorf, free to take over any hylian body with his soul completely, and able to move around freely as he pleased. Ganondorf was just using him as a little pawn in his plan to take over Hyrule once again!  
  
As Mia was in the middle of her deep thinking a cat came from behind a trashcan and started rubbing against her legs. She didn't notice the cat right away, and while she moved her feet slightly backing up a step from the corner she placed her foot right on the cat's tail. The cat screeched and yowled, jumping up scratching Mia's leg and running into a trashcan toppling it over before running off disappearing. Mia gasped as the can made a clattering noise and garbage was dumped everywhere. Now they were gonna find her!  
  
"What was that?!" Ganondorf yelled from the mirror, obviously startled.  
  
"It sounded like just a cat." Garrison muttered looking towards the corner.  
  
"Well go look once you fool!" Ganondorf yelled again.   
  
Garrison started slowly towards the corner. Quickening his pace once seeing the look Ganondorf was giving him.  
  
Mia had to think fast. Knowing she couldn't run fast enough to get around the corner she crouched down and whispered a few words to herself. She faded away disappearing into thin air right when Garrison had turned the corner. Mia reappeared by the front door to the pub. Sighing deeply she leaned against the wall and put her hand to her forehead trying to catch her breath. That was way too close of a call for her. Her legs also stung from that cat, but she wasn't thinking about that at the moment.  
  
Just then a hand grabbed her free arm while another hand grabbed her hand on her forehead, forcing it to cover her mouth. The figure then used its force to slam up her against the wall. She looked up to see the anger filled, clouded over gray eyes of Garrison. She tried to struggle to get herself free and to let out a scream but none of that worked. He just tightened his grip and slammed her against the wall again. How in the hell was he able to know she was the one spying in on his conversation with Ganondorf!?  
  
He whispered in her ear with the airy voice of his, creepy enough to give anyone the chills, "So you thought you were pretty clever trying to spy on me huh? Let me tell you your little mistake was life threatening."  
  
In return to his little comment Mia gave him the coldest, iciest glare she had in her with her bright green eyes. Well, she really couldn't do anything else.  
  
"You were quick in disappearing right before I rounded the corner, but not quite quick enough. I could feel your presence" He continued with a slight snicker.  
  
You could hear a lot of commotion coming from the pub. Some people were about to leave according to what you could hear through the windows and the door.  
  
Garrison turned his head, startled by the sudden commotion. Mia took this chance since his grip loosened and jerked away from him, running out towards the middle of the street. If he was going to chase after her, she was going to make sure the rest of the world would know he was. He whipped around before she made it into the street grabbing her arm. She yelped loudly, while he pulled her back into his grasp. She was able to get a quick look into his eyes seeing the fire that burned inside them. About the time that occurred two people walked out from the pub. Garrison quickly said to Mia, "We shall finish this." Before he disappeared back into the shadows.  
  
The two people that walked out gave Mia a strange look, for they weren't able to catch even a glimpse of Garrison. The only thing they saw was Mia collapsing to the ground after he disappeared, breathing heavily, and still waiting for what just happened to sink into her head. They ignored her mounting their horses and riding off down the street.   
  
Mia walked slowly back into the pub, which was now completely empty. Amy gave her a look of concern while she was cleaning up tables, seeing how she seemed to be shaken up by something, "Something wrong?"  
  
"No." Mia muttered, walking back to her room. She needed to be alone, to try to think if she'll even be able to fend off Garrison when he shows up again, also to be able to get her heart out of her throat.  
  
Garrison returned to Gannondorf after a few moments. Ganondorf obviously wasn't waiting patiently and barked out when he was able to see Garrison, "Well what was it? And did you take care of it?"  
  
"It was some snoopy girl that's like a witch, I'll deal with her when she sleeps." Garrison replied, looking down at the ground.  
  
"Well you better! If this girl ruins my plan you better hope I go easy on you, which I won't!!"  
  
Garrison said quietly, full of anger, "I will make sure she is not a problem to you."  
  
"Good." Ganondorf said before the glass shard shrunk back to normal falling and shattering against the ground.  



	8. Chapter 8 - Don't Expect A Goodnight's R...

Mia walked down the long hallway of doors towards her room

Chapter 8-

(note: slight violence in this chapter (eek!) so you know better cover those angelic eyes so they don't get scarred bwahhaha! Actually don't worry there's barely any, just thought I outta warn all you peepers though!) 

Also.. Something my idiot self had forgotten and should have added right away . 

**__**

Disclaimer: (heh, heh. I'll cheat and say this stands for all the other chapters beforehand) All characters, places, stuff, yada yada that deal with the game The Legend of Zelda are owned by Nintendo of America/ Japan. (that is until my evil little plan to take over goes into effect! j/k) Ack!! **gets carried off by 10 foot tall Nintendo goons**

Mia walked down the long hallway of doors towards her room. This hallway consisted of old and worn wooden doors on both the right and left sides. Each door on one side was straight across from the one on the other side. She looked at the numbers on the doors to see if they matched the number on the key that Amy gave her earlier to her own room, 22. Figures that one was probably the one at the way end of the hall. Each door was identical to the other excluding their ID numbers. The rooms were probably all the same too, tiny and dull. Finally finding her room, right where she figured it would be, she unlocked the door and with a slight push was inside.  
  
It was pitch dark in the room, by now she was starting to despise the dark. There was a little bit of light coming from the single window of the room where a white curtain covered it. The curtain was very thin so light could easily find its way through. Wind from the open window whipped the curtain all over, at some moments you'd think it'd rip the curtain off the wind was that strong. Mia lit a lantern situated by the bed on a small table and sat down on her bed observing the room. Just as she thought before, tiny and dull were the perfect words to explain it. In the corner diagonal from her and next to the door was a small closet where Amy had put Mia's stuff earlier. The nightstand next to her bed where the lantern was was the only table of any sorts in the room. Her bed took up one whole side of the four walled room.   
  
Mia didn't want to go to sleep in case Garrison decided to pay her a visit like he was hinting at. She had to stay awake, maybe plan something. A little surprise for him? Maybe. She got up from her bed after pondering about what she thought of the room and paced back and forth through her room of pitiful size. Each time when making a turn she glanced back at the bed in the corner. It looked so comfy. Quickly shaking her head snapping out of dosing off from time to time she'd go back to pacing. What was there that she could actually do to surprise Garrison? Hide somewhere and jump out attacking him when he decides to show himself? Naww.. Mia'd probably end up falling asleep in her hiding place.

After a few more moments of pacing Mia started to hear voices in the back of her head. It sounded like it was the bed talking to her. ...The bed?! 

__

Come to me. Come to my covers of warm, to my pillows of softness. I'll take you away from your troubles. 

Mia stared at the bed. Naww.. She must have been just hearing things. So she hasn't had any sleep in the past three or so days? Three days is nothing!

__

You know you need the sleep... You're safe right here! 

She shook her head, running over to the pitcher and bowl on the table and pouring all the water into the bowl. Then with a deep breath picked up the bowl of water and dumped it all over her head. Now she was awake! .. And wet... AGAIN! Her hair dripped water like a faucet as it ran down her clothes. She shivered, and now was reliving the same feeling of cold as when first walking into this pub. "Well! At least I'm not tired anymore!" Then she heard that same voice again.

__

You'll catch cold staying like that. If you go to bed, to your, nice, warm, dry, and comfy bed, you won't have to worry. 

"I'm not gonna catch cold! I've been wetter before!"

__

You need to be healthy you know.

"ARGH!!" Mia held her head in her hands. Okay, that's it. She wasn't going to fall asleep! No sir! That bed with its voices wasn't going to win here! 

__

Don't deny it. 

"QUIET!" She screamed towards the bed. 

__

You'll have your complete quiet time once you drift off into dreamland, surrounded by protecting blankets.

Mia didn't say a word, she just went back to pacing. It was all in her head, yeah, so she could ignore it. Juuust ignore it and it'll go away.

__

I'm not going away. 

She stopped. This bed was getting really annoying. According to how much time she's taken dealing with, err.. the voices from her bed it was about midnight. Maybe Garrison won't show up at all? Probably not. Well... She does need sleep, and who knows if Garrison will even be able to find her.

__

That's the way to think. You need the sleep. You need the bed. 

Her eyes were starting to get heavy. She started letting out a huge yawn but stopped herself short. Looking back at the bed, for some strange reason she could almost see it, grinning mischievously. 

__

You won't make it through the day tomorrow unless you get some sleep

Her legs were starting to feel sore, numb, and stiff. Why now though!? Figures, only room left in the pub was one with a bed that talks. Without thinking, which was pretty difficult the way it was at the moment. She inched towards the bed. She didn't want it to win, I mean, how can you lose to a bed?! Before Mia knew it she was already drifted off into dreamland, passing out and almost missing the bed. Situating herself in her sleep so she didn't end up sliding off the bed and was comfortable, Mia was out like a light. 

In what seemed like hours Mia was awaken by a noise. She didn't know what it was but it really startled her. It was pitch black in the room once again. The lantern must have either run out of fluid or was blown out by the wind.   


"Maybe that'll start talking next." Mia thought in her head. 

She reached over to try to turn it on again, her eyes finally starting to adjust to the dark being she could see some familiar things in the room. Mia finally found where the lamp was on the table and was about to try to light it, until she stopped cold. Her heart started to race, she had a feeling of the presence of someone else in her room. A rustle type noise came and something flashed into the moonlight from the window for a split second and gleamed. Something that was metal, and looked sharp and menacing. Like a sword, dagger, or knife. 

Before she had time to think a figure ran towards her the metal object she saw before raised above its head and jumping into the air. Mia rolled off her bed and onto the floor while this figure landed on her bed sending its dagger straight into the mattress. The figure pulled it up sending the dagger through the bed again and again not knowing that was just a bed it was killing. Mia quickly got up and lit the lantern to see this figure filling the room with light again. The figure was Garrison. He looked towards Mia with a shocked look before looking at the empty torn-up bed expecting a blood covered lifeless body, not a lifeless mattress covered with feathers. In his right hand he held a normal dagger only this one was about as big as a child's sword that curved and split in two at the end. Mia started backing towards the door not turning her back on Garrison. 

He turned to her and stared her down for a second with his sinister eyes showing all the rage inside of him, he was MAD! Mia had quickly reached the door but her hands were too shaky she couldn't get the knob to turn! Garrison jumped off the bed charging at her aiming his dagger straight for the heart. She ducked and dodged landing on the floor out of the way just in time. Garrison on the other hand was charging with so much steam he sent his dagger straight through the door, and it really got stuck. He jerked and pulled but the dagger wouldn't budge. Mia tried quickly to get to her feet, but not being fully awake meant she wasn't moving as quick as she should have been. Garrison finally using all of his strength grabbed the dagger with both hands, and putting one foot on the door to add to his strength was able to yank it out. It also left a pretty good size hole in the door. He twirled around grabbing Mia by the hair catching her right when had gotten to her feet. She let out a yelp and was pulled back towards him. He wrapped the arm with the dagger around her throat letting the dagger just barely touch the skin of her neck. He then took his free arm and taking her one arm and pinning it behind her back. The cold hard steel of the dagger gave Mia goosebumps and the shivers. This looked like the end of her.  
  
Garrison whispered very softly still trying to catch his breath, "Enough of playing these children's games. Goodnight my snoopy witch." He then finished his short goodbye speech to her with a kiss on her cheek.  
  
Mia cringed at that last action and was disgusted. The kiss sent the feeling of cold as when you walk outside a harsh winter's day down her back, for it was just like ice. Thinking quickly she came up with one last-ditch effort. She took the free arm that he didn't have pinned clenching her fist and closing her elbow joint, and with a deep breath and all the strength she had at the moment she threw her arm back the point of her elbow nailing Garrison right in the stomach. With widen eyes Garrison lost his grip of Mia, falling to the floor. He clutched the area right where she hit him with both hands coughing and gasping for breath, breath in which he was trying to catch even earlier. Mia now free leaped over to her belt laying on the nightstand opening a pouch and pulling out a small knife. This knife was a good deal smaller than the monster Garrison had, but at least now she was armed. 

By the time Mia was done with this task Garrison was already to his feet, and even more enraged then earlier. He slashed his dagger at her giving up his charge attack plan, but she evaded it with hers. The two weapons gave a loud "clang!" and sent sparks flying when colliding. He tried again this time Mia evading it just like before. But this wasn't as good as a try for she felt a sudden pain go through her hand. She looked down and a crimson red line of blood went straight across the top of her creamy white hand, it was a perfectly clean cut and hurt like hell! Garrison charged her again as she examined her injury sending them both crashing to the floor. They rolled around the floor fighting for one to get an advantage against the other by injuring them of any sorts with their knife and dagger. Mia ended up on top of Garrison first trying to force her knife into his heart. To his luck though Garrison was able threw her off right away with the greatest of ease. She flew backward having only the nightstand stop her in mid-flight causing everything on top of the table to move or shake. The lantern on the table rattled for a few moments before going out once again. Figures how cheap lanterns were made now a days! Darkness took over yet again. They both continued to wrestle on the floor not letting the darkness stop them in any way. The commotion they made of running into furniture continued for a few moments neither one succeeding in getting rid of the other.  
  
At one point the sound of skin and flesh being cut and torn came, a yelp in pain followed, then total silence. The cheap lantern was lit yet again shedding light into the room. There in the middle of the floor lied the broken body of Garrison, as dead as he looked. Mia, with complete luck was able to sink her knife into Garrison right where his heart was while they fought in the dark. She sat down on her bed clutching her bleeding hand and catching her breath. Also keeping a sharp eye on Garrison to make sure he didn't get up. Blood flowed out from under his lifeless body. Well, she thought it was blood, but this so-called blood was pitch black. Just then the body started to burn up into nothing with a green silent fire. A shadow escaped from its burning body, floating upward. The face in the shadow gave Mia a silent stare, before squealing and laughing then vaporizing into thin air. The fire died out immediately once the body was completely gone, Garrison was now no more.  
  
A pounding knock came at the door, a woman's voice was heard from behind it, "Oh my goddess! Look at that hole in the door!"

A man's voice followed, "Don't worry dear it can be fixed." 

After a few moments of the doorknob wiggling and the people on the other side trying to unlock the door they were able to let themselves in. Mia would have gotten up to open it, if she was not off in another world at the moment. The people that came in were Amy and her parents, looking with wide eyes and open mouths at the mess that was created in the room. Then turning their attention to Mia, bleeding, bruised, and looking like she's been to hell and back.  
  
Amy ran over and sat next to Mia giving her a hug. Mia cringe since her back hurt too, even though she finally snapped out of her daydreaming.  
  
Her father stammered words out, "Wha.. Wha.. What happened in here?!"  
  
"I am so sorry. There was.. this, man. He had snuck into my room and was trying to kill me. I.. I was able to fend him off and kill him, barely." Mia stuttered, looking at the spot where Garrison last laid.

"But.. Where's his body then!?" The father continued.

"Dad!! Do you not believe her? Look at her! What kind of person are you trying to interrogate her after she was almost killed!" Amy protested at her dad.

Her dad after that brief speech from Amy didn't say a single word in return.  
  
Amy's mother walked slowly over towards Mia kneeling by her, "Oh, you poor dear. You must be so shaken up. Well, you can spend the rest of the night sharing a room with Amy. She has a big enough room for the both of you to easily fit. Okay? Then tomorrow we can get you cleaned up, but before we do anything we better fix this." Amy's mother gently took Mia's injured hand to inspect it.  
  
"Yeah, then for the rest of the day tomorrow you two can clean this mess up." The father said with a smile, but it faded away quickly once the mother shot him a glare.  
  
Mia nodded in agreement. She was too tired, exhausted, and worn out to care anymore. Zelda was gonna get a talking to when she gets back home. Amy's parents helped Mia gather up her things. After that Mia and Amy headed towards their room to actually get some sleep for the night. Let's just hope the bed didn't talk in that room.   
  
  
  



	9. 

Chapter 9- (I really gotta start naming these O

Chapter 9- (I really gotta start naming these O.o)

****

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda nor any other video games or stuff like that, nor do I plan on making money off of them ya know! The only way I'd make money is of free will donations, which I will be happy to receive ^.^

__

Note: Sorry it took forever to get this one up!! -.-;; 

Amy had awakened peacefully from a deep sleep. Her eyes fluttered open taking their time to welcome in the morning's light. Groaning she thought to herself, "Argh... It can't be morning already.."

Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she slowly brought herself to sitting up. The glass doors leading to the small balcony were wide open. A large ray of the sun's light inviting itself right on in. The noise from outside the window and among the people in the streets stated that it was far past the early morning hours. Amy looked across the room to the small cot that they had set up for Mia, empty and barely touched. Hopping out of bed and stepping out onto the second story balcony she was able to get a good look at the life outside her bedroom walls. There sitting on the railing looking down at the people below was Mia.

Amy, shielding her eyes from the sun, which was right in her face; "Did you even sleep at all?"

Mia turned around kind of startled. "Well I did sleep, for about an hour." She said with a smile.

Amy just shook her head muttering, "You're hopeless." and walked back in the room. 

Mia hopped off following behind calling out, "No, actually I'm sleepless." closing the doors behind her.

******

Kay stood with his arms crossed, a serious look overtaking his face while watching his men run laps around the archery area. He was going to have them run in front of the targets while he shot arrows at them, but was reluctantly talked out of that plan. That was just the beginning of pay back for the endless laughing and mocking to him last night.

Aaron walked up beside Kay saying, "You think they've ran long enough it's been quite awhile?"

"Hrm.. Naw, they've only made it through five or so laps. Wait a minute, shouldn't you be running too? I can definitely still here your laugh ringing in my ear."

Aaron laughed, "Ah, remember this my hung-over one. I have just about as much power as you, the captain. Thing is you are considered a step above me cause you're a wizard. So you can't technically make me run." he finished with a bright, beaming grin.

"Ohhh.. Thinking pretty high of yourself huh? Heh, but when the real work comes I'm gonna end up being the "higher up" aren't I?"' Kay sourly replied.

"You got it chief." Aaron said still smiling.

Ignoring Aaron's clownish smile Kay yelled out to his men, "Okay you guys, laps are over. Now for combat practice with the dummies, and that does not mean with eachother!"

The group of sweaty and out of breath men halted some collapsing dramatically to the ground. When hearing the rest of Kay's orders they moaned and groaned in unison before trudging over to the other end of the training area. Kay knew they were joking from the mischievous grins they shot towards him. They'd get him back one of these times and the cycle of revenge would occur over and over again.

Following his men after seeing they all survived running, Kay walked off while Aaron stayed put. He called out to Kay when he was a few feet away, "I suppose you don't want to hear the news I have for you?"

He turned around with a puzzled look, "What are you talking about now Aaron?"

Aaron walked towards Kay close enough so he could whisper, "I found some real interesting things about that girl you were making a fool of yourself in front of last night."

"Oh?" He responded, a little more interested. 

"Well first off, I didn't get too much info from Amy when I confronted her. So figuring she was hiding something I snooped around and got some pretty juicy stuff on that girl. A lot of the guys could recognize that she was or looked similar to someone." 

"Yeah, go on."

"Boy though, when I heard who this girl actually is or is known to be, wow.."

Kay was growing impatient. Aaron was just stalling, "Well, if you're going to stall like this I might as well make sure the rest of the guys don't burn the castle down. I mean, I don't even remember what that chick looks like! I was so out of it I barely remember a thing that happened last night!"

Aaron's eyes lit up as he spoke, showing enthusiasm in his speech, making sure it sounded as juicy as it really was. "Oohhh.. Well hearing this will make you want to remember this girl. From a very reliable source I heard this gal is a sorceress, and a powerful one I may add!" 

"Well what's the big deal with that? What is she going to do, cast a spell on me? Oooooo! She probably can only do card tricks! Bah, I bet I have more power in my thumbnail then she has all together." Kay said sarcastically, growing annoyed. Holding up his thumb for Aaron to gaze at when he finished his comment.

"Heh, I dun think so bud..." He said, pretending to walk off toward the rest of the men.

"HEY! Get back here!" Kay exclaimed, grabbing Aaron by the collar of his cape, pulling him backwards. Once he got Aaron to back up enough he continued in a quieter tone, "You aren't finished yet!" 

"Woah! Kay, I never realized you were that interested!" Aaron said in a shocked tone, really loud so the rest of the camp would hear before quieting down again. "Okay okay, I'll get serious--"

"Woohoo!! Finally!"

"Alright, done celebrating?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips and tapping his foot, acting like a nagging wife.

Kay nodded obediently.

"Good! Now," Aaron began in a serious tone, "Yet again from this reliable source I have dug up the fact that this chick you severely blew it on, well, sorry to break it to you bud, but she was part of royalty!"

Kay didn't say anything and kept the same look. For he thought Aaron was just joking with him, like always. Ah well, might as well just humor him for the moment.

"Since you seem really interested I might as well ask you something smart boy. Ever heard of the fairly large island country of Hyrule?"

Shaking his head vigorously Kay still kept his unamused look.

Aaron put his head in his hands, scratching a certain spot on his scalp for a moment before rising up to look Kay in the eyes, "Might as well not drag it out any further... This gal, she is an big-time powerful sorceress! She is SISTERS to the Princess of that country! There's even a rumor that she is the daughter to the Goddesses they worship!"

Kay's mouth dropped to the floor, his face had the look of absolute shock. After a few moments of silence he replaced his shocked look with the complete opposite, a look of joyous laughter. Laughing so loud you could hear from miles around, so much that he had to take deep breathes of air in order to calm himself enough to speak, "Ohhh.. That was good! One of the best Aaron I congratulate you! You had that serious look through your whole little speech!"

"…I'm not joking." 

"See?! Look! There's that serious look again!" Gazing for a moment at Aaron's completely serious face Kay couldn't contain himself anymore, another fit of laughter erupted from him. Most of the men in the area began staring oddly at the two, if they weren't already.

"Kay... I swear to you... I really am not joking!" Aaron's seriousness was starting to fade, mostly cause Kay was making a complete fool of himself, but he was holding on strong.

Looking up, getting a good look in his best friend's eyes, Kay's laughter stopped abruptly, "...... Really?"

"Yep."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

".. Positive?"

"YES!"

"She was... royalty?" 

Aaron nodded rapidly.

"I acted like that around... a gal like THAT?!"

"Pretty embarrassing isn't it?" Aaron said, starting to snicker.

Kay didn't speech, he didn't even move, for he was completely dumbstruck. Patting him on the back Aaron dragged him off towards the other end of the training area.

******

Amy was getting dressed in her room while Mia was looking through some book of spells trying to find a decent healing spell for her hand. It was wrapped in a white cloth, wrapped so tightly she was practically starting to feel her circulation cutting off. She needed this healing spell before she went nuts!

Amy turned towards her fully dressed in her usual day's attire, "So are you going back to Hyrule now?"

"Why should I?" Mia asked with a confused tone, not looking up from her book she was studying.

"Well... Isn't you task done? I mean all you were suppose to do was spy on Garrison, but now, well, you ended up killing him."

"You had to put that so hostile like didn't you?!"

Amy grinned.

"But I've been thinking. Maybe I could take over Garrison's job of spying on Ganondorf."

"Why do that though?! You already heard what Ganondorf's plans are." Amy arguing back confused by her friend's crazy plan.

"No one knows if that is the actual plan or not. Who knows, maybe Ganondorf didn't trust Garrison enough to give him the right or at least the whole plan. You don't know how good his army in training is, or his real plan for Aexis if he will try for Aexis or us first. And now since Garrison is dead Ganondorf's plan to use Garrison to trick us into attacking him is gone. I mean there are still a lot of unanswered questions, Amy." 

Amy nodded but didn't give up in this argument, "Okay, but how are you going to even sneak into the castle? Garrison, had one major advantage with that, he was a guy! And even if you get past that Ganondorf may know who you are anyway. He definitely wouldn't forget the girl at the young age of 10, which knocked him off his horse with her staff when he chased Zelda and Impa out of the castle and confronted Link for the first time. You ever threatened to destroy him right then and there! I know for a fact that he didn't take that lightly."

Mia smiled while the memory flashed again through her mind, "Now that wasn't a threat it was a promise! And along with forest boy I did keep it! But, yeah I agree I did some dumb, knot-headed things… And this is just going to be added to the list! Anyway there has to be spells that cover up a person's appearance, and if I get a strong enough spell and act enough like a guy Ganondorf won't notice a thing."

"Yeah you hope at least! So you're going to do an old cross-dressing bit huh? You're right, you are a knot-head! Mia, you know how hard that is going to be to be a guy? It would have to take a STRONG spell!"

"I know.." Mia said trailing off and concentrating more on the books she was reading, "AHAH!! I found it!!" Setting the book aside Mia unwrapped the cloth over her hand. The white cloth was stained with blood and the cut showed its deep trench within her skin. Cringing slightly she took her good hand pressing it against the wounded one, applying pressure. She closed her eyes, chanting some foreign words under her breath until a blue glow came from under her hand. After a few seconds the glow faded and she lifted her hand, underneath was her once wounded hand, completely healed, with no trace of a scar at all.

Amy stared wide-eyed, she hadn't seen much in spells and sorcery before.

"Alright now lets get cracking! I want to become a guy by at least tonight or tomorrow!" Mia said getting up and grabbing Amy by the arm dragging her out of the room.

******

Ganondorf sat peacefully in a small chamber, his personal chamber. One where when he occupied it had ordered to be left alone at all times. The room was small, dark, and dank. There were no windows, for he longed to be within the darkness and shadows. He was seated at a desk, one small candle lighting only the top portion of this desk, nothing more. His head was cradled in one large hand, elbow placed on the desk bracing it up. The candlelight flickered off his face, the flames reflecting into his dark eyes. His eyes, shaded over, showed no signs of a kind heart within, for they looked menacing even in candlelight. In his chamber he would silently sit, pondering about his master plan. A plan that will someday reclaim Hyrule, which is rightfully, his, and he knew it. A soft knock on the door before him caused Ganondorf to snap out of his thinking, coming back into this world. He loudly sighed, "What is it?" 

The door was quietly pushed open. What peeped its head around the door was none other then the face of the old wizard, Aganhim. He stepped inside, Ganondorf looking up at him in wonder, curiosity, and annoyance for the fact that he was disturbed. "I have some news for you, my lord." The old wizard said quietly.

"What kind of news?" Ganondorf replied, keeping his cool and showing great means of wonder in his tone.

"Well," Aganhim paused, "In order to know if this news is for sure, sir. I need to show you something."

"Something?"

"Yes, my lord. Meaning you have to follow me." 

"Argh.." The evil king groaned, slowly rising from his desk. His legs were shaky from sitting and stumbling slightly he made it to the door. It was a fairly funny sight how such a powerful man could barely make it to the door.

Aganhim, not saying a word, calmly took the lead out the door, taking them both down a dimly lit hallway. Ganondorf tromped right behind the old man, a black cape flowing freely behind him. The wizard could walk fairly quickly for his age, and from his pace he was going he was very much in a hurry. Descending down a short stone staircase they had made it to the basement, the floor that was even below the dungeons. The old wizard took a torch at the foot of the staircase quickly moving down a passageway to the right. 

"Where are we going? I am unfamiliar to this part of the castle." Ganondorf said, gazing about the area.

"To see about Garrison." Aganhim replied softly. 

"Garrison!?" He boomed, "What about him?"

"I have a hunch.." 

"What kind of hunch?" He continued yelling, starting to grow suspicious of something.

"We've made it." Aganhim cut in, quickly changing the subject. 

Marking a dead end to the corridor was a large, aged wooden door. Ganondorf gave the door and the wizard both a look of disgust. Why did he say that? What was behind this aged hunk of wood? Turning the brass knob Aganhim pushed the door open, revealing yet another staircase, with a look that it was rarely ever used in its time. Ganondorf tried taking off down the stairs, curiosity giving him the energy to take the lead, but the old man blocked his path giving him a look before descending ahead of him. Snorting Ganondorf followed behind him reluctantly.

Coming to the end of yet another staircase, they had finally made it to their destination. Looking at what stood before Ganondorf formed a completely stunned look on his face. His jaw dropped as he slowly walked forward. Aganhim had stood of to the side, setting his torch in its holder. What Ganondorf slowly advanced towards was a massive door. A double door, at least twice the height of him, made of a hard, black metal. It showed off a look of treachery, and that something, something that should never be released was behind it. There was a small inscription on the right side of the door, so worn that it was barely able to decipher. The inscription stated:

__

Beware of the Shadow's Shrine

Where evil shall gather and combine

A place where depraved souls are meant to be

A place the eyes of good would never see

"What is this!? What is this, this Shadow's Shrine?" Ganondorf demanded, turning back to Aganhim.

"You never knew about this?" The old man replied.

"NO! I, I never heard of this in all my lifetime!!" 

"This is the place where the souls of deceased evil beings are kept. They are locked up for the fact that their lost souls will not wander, and cause more misfortune. No one is allowed to open this door, for if you enter they have the chance of escaping." 

"But what does this have to do with Garrison?!" Ganondorf continued asking, as curious as a small child.

"Well, I had this feeling, deep inside of me. That something had happened, something dealing with Garrison. If he shall be behind these doors, we have lost him forever. For I had released him from this realm before, and he took the form of a mortal, therefore becoming one."

"So you say you think Garrison was killed?" Ganondorf snorted once again after talking. If Garrison was sent back into this "realm" he will be sure to make him pay, pay for failing in the mission Ganondorf had given him. 

Aganhim nodded solemnly.

"Grr.. Well, how do we open this door? Or how do we tell whether or not he's in there!?" He said while looking about the door, seeing if there was anyway to open it.

"I.. I dunno if I should risk opening the do--"   
  
"Risk it!!!" The evil king yelled running up to Aganhim. He looked into the old wizard's eyes, gray and clouded over, emotionless to everything.

"You don't know the problems that can occur." Aganhim said, not even flinching when getting stared down by the king of evil. Sighing he brushed past Ganondorf heading towards the entrance to the realm. He stood a few feet before the tremendously large door. Taking a deep breath he raised his hands into the air and chanted a few words. The doors creaked, and groaned, slowly opening themselves and revealing what was hidden behind. Letting the doors open slightly Aganhim froze, letting his hands come back to his side slowly and calmly. Ganondorf cruised past him almost in a gallop into the doorway disappearing into darkness. The old wizard quickly followed behind him, having the doors shut once inside.

******

Mia stood in front of the full-length mirror admiring her new look. Roaming through old spell books they were able to find a spell that would mask your image. Only problem was it was one that wears off fairly easily. Most of the work was done on Mia's face. The cheeks and chin was stretched down a tad, so it would appear long and slender, not round. Her face also had a rougher texture. Amy had a blast cutting Mia's hair, causing to be half the length it was before, and with more of a sloppy and shaggy look. Never, will Mia let Amy get a hold of any scissors again. Some work was also done on the twigs that were her legs, creating them to be more.. manly like! Same thing was done with the arms.

Finding some material Mia had Amy wrap it around her chest and stomach area, hiding her womanly curves. It was so tight it was almost to the point of suffocation, but Mia now being the tough manly man had to learn to deal with it. Plus it didn't hurt that that wrap was the main factor used in turning her into a guy. Thinking for awhile they were about to cast a spell so she wouldn't have to wear the painful wrap, but since the spell was so weak they couldn't risk it. For the spell will disappear if Mia would have any injury inflicted on her at all, even if it was just a small paper cut.

Amy was in total shock, she couldn't believe how Mia had changed, "I, I can't believe how you look! You'd fool your own mother!"

"If I had one to fool." Mia said, still looking at herself through the mirror.

"OH! There's one last thing that will make this new image complete. A new name!"

"Yeah!! I forgot about that!" Mia walked away from the mirror, starting to walk around the room, pondering. "Well… It can't be just any normal name."

Amy snickered, "Yeah cause you're not a normal guy!"

"Now come on enough with the comments. Hmmm.. How about.. Carson!?"

Amy nodded, "Good enough I say."

Mia, relieved, said, "Ok good, it's all settled now. I can leave tomorrow morning before sunrise."

"Woah, hold it Mi... errr I mean Carson now. Don't go acting like you're invincible just cause you're a guy now!" Amy had to pause for a slight snicker, "This spell you had cast upon yourself will disappear if any injury is inflicted on you. And well, you can just about guess what will happen when people see the real you!"

Mia was starting to head towards the door, "Yes I have realized that and I'll make sure to remember it."

"Okay, okay! I know you know how to handle yourself in situations. But still, be careful. Goodbye my friend. Watch out for yourself, for you almost act like nothing can harm you." Amy said in a worried tone.

Mia turning around with a look and opening the door, "I do not!! Don't sound so worried I'll be back! I assure you! There is no need for you to worry for me." She finished flashing Amy a courageous grin and leaving out the door.


	10. Chapter 10 - Memories Rekindled

Lightning flashed, slinking it's way across the blackened sky as thunder shattered the world's silence **__**

Disclaimer and Copyright: All characters, Link, Zelda, Ganondorf in relation to the game series The Legend of Zelda are all creations of Nintendo and they're by well Nintendo's! And I've finally realized (took long enough -.-;;) that I should copyright my characters and so I am:p Mia, Kay, Garrison, and other characters and places that are not creations of Nintendo are mine and I'd rather have it to where people don't use them. It's taking me most of the time of my nonexsistent life now and from the past year to work on this and think of these characters (yeah you stealer type ppl! Try thinking of your own! It's not all peaches and cream then is it!?) Any names or places that are similar to these characters are just a dang coincidence I tell ya, and have no relation to mine here. I think O.o j/k. 

Chapter 10~

Lightning flashed, slinking it's way across the blackened sky as thunder shattered the world's silence. The usual brightness and welcoming of the castle town was darkened by shadows. There the lone boy dressed in green stood, gazing up at the towering gate above him. It wasn't nightfall yet, why was it closed? This was urgent! All of Hyrule depended on him! He needed to get in there!

With a creak the gate trembled, signaling it's decent downwards. The boy stepped aside as the gate came crashing down, ready to dash onward at the given moment. What stopped him short was the faint sound of hoofs off in the distance. All of a sudden appearing and disappearing with the same affect, a sheikah woman on a white horse with a small child behind her emerged from the castle town disappearing into the night before them. Before leaving the young girl threw an object towards the boy, missing him and having it land in the moat. 

The boy didn't even have time to think of what had just occurred until turning around to view another figure that had dawned before him. Above him stood a man seated on a large black steed, his appearance matching that of the atmosphere surrounding them. Sneering at the boy his voice boomed outwards, demanding the boy to tell where the horse had ran. The boy refused, standing his ground. With an anguished look, the man gave motion to show this boy a lesson. Before doing so though he stopped to turn his head to face something coming behind him. 

Another set of hoof beats rang through both their ears. Appearing in an instant was another young girl, alone. In her hands was placed a large gold staff. With no control over the horse she came in upon she swung that staff, hitting the man in the back, before jumping off to stand before the boy. She was of equal age and height of the boy, and he saw the hatred and tears that shined in her eyes. The man jerked forward, unaware and unprepared of what just happened, barely able to steady himself from tumbling off the horse. With that the world went to a silence, petrified with what may happen next as the man and the girl locked gazes. 

The man warned with the softest tone anger could have, "Brat… Get out of my way."

The girl replied, the exact tone lingering on her speech, "…. No."

Snorting the man sat up tall, bringing a hand forward as a ball of light formed around it. Knowing what was coming towards her the girl dived out of the way, but the ball of light wasn't aimed for her. Still in his heroic pose the boy didn't suspect a thing, and the ball of light collided into him, sending him flying backward screaming loudly. 

The girl gasped, turning to the man with clenched teeth as he returned a look. He knew very well he had the higher power, and wanted her to realize that too. She stood up, yelling, ordering to him, "You will never find them! Never!! Not as long as I am alive!"

With that, the man snapped, his anger exploded from him in a chaotic rage, "How dare you act this way to your future king!! Do you think a lowly child can scare the likes of me!? You will learn to bow before me! You will pay for your impertinence!!" Giving the girl a final look filled with rage and the thirst for a revenge he rode off, following the direction the white horse had gone before.

The world then, faded into a pure white, more pure than that of the white of clouds. The next moment what appeared were the boy and girl yet again, this time within a large temple, the Temple of Time. The boy proceeded towards a large pedestal, pulling out a small blue instrument. Lagging behind the girl looked over the area with worried eyes. Every corner, every stone, nothing was overlooked. She rushed to the front, standing in front of a large door, the design of a sun with rays shooting out in all directions filling it's middle. Nodding to the boy he began to play a smooth and solemn melody, one that echoed through out the room. Three stones flew from his satchel, finding their places in the three hollows of the pedestal and glowing with a bright light, green, red, and blue. The ancient symbol of three triangles formed above the door with a bright golden glow. The girl held up the golden staff used earlier, reaching it straight up, right above her head. Then with a sudden action a beam shot down from the glowing triangles, ricocheting off the top of the girl's staff aiming straight for the sun on the door. The glow collided with the blue stone door, burying itself deep within. The sun began to shine a bright blue, emulating the original color of the door. As the rays portraying from the sun glowed the same color as well. Both children looked in awe, mouths gaping open, eyes large and round. The door began to quiver, retreating upwards into the wall above, unveiling an unexplored room. 

The children slowly walked forward within the room, soaking in all it had to offer. Light from a window, far up the wall almost on the ceiling, trailed down in a glittering gentle radiance. The boy stopped short at what was engulfed by this outside light. A sword, a magnificent sword, embedded in stone, the same symbol of triangles carved onto the stone. The sword and stone were placed on a small platform, situated in the middle of carvings of six circles, each circle showing a different design. The sword was perfect in it's making, not a single flaw was shown. The boy could feel it calling him, he felt a power coming from it as he neared it, slowly and cautiously.

The girl meanwhile stayed by the door. Placing her staff on the ground she reached both hands upward. She shut her eyes tight and whispered to herself, "Oh great goddesses above me, I beg of you. Give me the power I need. The power to protect the one that is meant to be. The one that is our destiny." Finishing the door came crashing downwards again, locking out whoever was unlucky enough to be on the other side.

The boy whipped around, shocked and confused at what was going on. She turned towards him, "Take the sword! For it belongs with you!" Before walking up to the door, placing both palms against it. The same blue glow formed around her fingers, growing and enlarging to the point it encased the entire door. 

Marching forward the boy stood before this mighty sword, having to stand on the stone to even reach the hilt of the sword. He placed both hands on it, taking a deep breath before pulling with all his might. To his surprise the sword lifted up with the greatest of ease. 

At that moment a circle of light formed around the boy and the sword, flooding the room with its brightness. The girl continued to hold the door shut, but was weakening along with the glow she was producing on the door. Cracks started to form on the door, showing it was not able to take all the pressure it was under. In an instant it exploded, sending the girl reeling backwards slamming against the wall. The dark man from before showed himself in the doorway, booming with a harsh laugh. 

Before blacking out the girl was able to get out, softly, "Forgive me…. I have… failed you." Everything was becoming a blur to the girl, from the brightness of the room a shadow reached towards her. A hand growing, larger, more menacing as it neared her. The fingers of it extended like branches, reaching out to grab her. And just before it had her in her clutches…

Mia jolted up, sitting straight up in her bed. Her breath came out short and fast as she tried to get her heart out of her throat. Sweat clung to her forehead and chills went up and down her spine. It took her a few moments to realize where she was, and to fight against her mind thinking it was still within that dream

Running her fingers through her hair, and balancing her elbows on her knees she assured herself, "It was just a dream. I'm okay.. That…" Pausing for a moment she changed her reassurance, "It. It wasn't just a dream… Why does this keep haunting me!? I know I failed him! I know.." She sniffed as tears started to form in her eyes, "If I could have just held that door! Everything would have been different! It's all, my fault." 

Sighing deeply Mia layed down again, looking up at the old ceiling above. She was going to make sure she prevents Ganondorf from creating more mayhem this time. This time he will be stopped, after she gets a few more hours of sleeping in. 

__

******

_ _

Gaining entry to the Shadow's Shrine Ganondorf stepped forth, Aganhim following closely behind, shutting off their entrance. The Shrine they were within wasn't anything near an elaborate temple or sorts. For there was nothing there, not even a sky, a ground, or anything. Anything living was nonexistent within this shrine. Though this realm had nothing within it, it was not black. The air, the something that surrounded and engulfed them was of a dark purple. Light must have been produced by it, for they could see eachother very well and clearly. There was no fog, no mist. What they stood upon was the same as what was above them. There was no end. There was no beginning. It was just space.

Ganondorf twirled around in circles, mouth gaping as he tried to find words, "This. This is it?"

"What did you expect?" Aganhim answered bluntly.

"I. I dunno! There is nothing here! How could this even be called a shrine? Where are these souls? Shouldn't they be here!?"

His questions continued to flow, and their voices echoed loudly. Like triggering a switch beings started to stir. Creatures, shadows appeared before their eyes and floated about. They were solid black cloaks, with slits for eyes that would glow a bright red. Narrowing when viewing the two strangers that have invaded their home. Arms protruded from their sides as their bodies narrowed to a tail. Each shadow was an exact replica of the other, and none were large barely being a foot long. They hissed as they passed around the king of evil, weaving their way around him. Some would whisper his name in a menacing tone, as if knowing him in a past life. 

Ganondorf gave them disgusted looks, backing up and moving around trying to escape from their hisses. Whipping his arms at points to give warning for them to quit weaving their way around him. Losing his cool he yelled out, "Where is Garrison!?!" 

With that the place went still again. The shadows all disappearing, returning to the place they were before. The memories of the Gerudo man rekindled once hearing his booming scream. Silence and emptiness regained the superiority of the area once again. Ganondorf paced in his circle, waiting impatiently for any response. Giving up after a few moments he walked back over to the wizard prepared to go back through the doors. Aganhim stayed put, looking straight ahead.

"Well?" Ganondorf half asked, half ordered.

"Wait…"

Sensing something Ganondorf turned his head. Gazing about the area again a lone shadow now occupied where he once stood. It's eyes looked straight down in shame and sulked, staying completely silent.

  
"….Yoouuu!!!" Ganondorf marched over towards the shadow, energized by rage. He swiped his massive hand at it, planning to grab by what he thought was it's neck. To his surprise his hand went right through the shadow, giving no harm to either of them. Gaps that were caused by Ganondorf's fingers were refilled on instant within the shadow's body. The shadow still did not move, it's gaze still fixed to the ground. 

"Look at me!!" Ganondorf demanded. Slowly lifting it's head the two met gazes. The blood red eyes of the shadow were emotionless, not showing the shame that it was hiding. 

"I gave you a duty, and you have failed me! You were lucky you were murdered, for I did not have the joy of doing that myself! I hope you rot here in this place for all eternity!"

The shadow did not move, or even flinch. Its gaze still remained blank.

"You are a failure. You shouldn't have the opportunity to exist!" 

There was still no response. 

Taking a deep breath Ganondorf cooled off a bit, "What happened? You said you were going to get rid of some girl and now I hear you are murdered!? What! Happened?!"

The shadow hissed while its eyes narrowed into slits as it looked off towards the side. Locked in a hateful memory.

"Who killed you!?"

The shadow still remained speechless. It wasn't about to attempt to reveal who had given him so much shame.

"Argh!!!" Ganondorf had had it. He stood back, forming a black ball of energy that spiraled rapidly between his hands. Waiting for the right moment when the shadow of Garrison looked up into his eyes Ganondorf shot the energy towards him, sounding out a large "Boom!" when colliding with the shadow. A violent and horrific scream squealed from that shadow as it was incinerated within seconds.

The wizard, still standing in his same position grew wide-eyed, gazing over at Ganondorf who was heaving deeply, trying to catch his breath. The atmosphere within the room started to stir like before. The shadows were reappearing once again, this time in mad swarms. Their hisses rang through the men's ears, like being trapped in a large snake pit. Ganondorf ran towards Aganhim, "Open the door! We need to get out of here!" 

Quickly Aganhim took hold of a handle of the large door behind him, jerking it back frantically. The door creaked and moved slowly, showing the light from the castle through a crack as the door moved further away from its partner. Quickly Ganondorf darted through not bothering to help Aganhim with the door. The wizard on the other hand, with speed for his age let go of his grip on the door and dived through the crack before it was slammed shut behind him, locking all the shadow's back in their world.

Ganondorf walked up to the man, about to open his mouth and say something, but decided against it giving the old man a look with his ebony eyes, penetrating into the man's body and to his soul. Throwing his cape behind his back Ganondorf stomped up the steps, back to his private quarters. The cape flowing behind him like smoke ascending from a fire. 

******

Mia was already up and going, wide-awake at three AM. With the memories of that nightmare and her thoughts on what she could have done to prevent it still haunting her, she was already certain sleep would be just a waste of time. Hopefully this plan of her's will turn out better then Zelda's bright idea. Taking a good hour to get her new masculant and manly look perfect, she already had the optimistic feeling that this plan was the one that would work, of course she felt that way right away with Zelda's plan too. It seemed doubtful, and she would have to watch her back at all times not giving a single hint of her true identity, but with hopes high and mind alert, she had a chance. Filling a small bag with items, clothes, and a small bit of food, she was set. The last thing to pack was the object that has controlled her life ever since she was created, her staff. Placing it in a box, wrapping it with up with a white cloth she stuffed it far within her bag. It was the only weapon of her's that made her stand out as a fighter. She may not possess much magic powers alone herself, but she could really pack a punch with that staff. Never leaving her side that staff has been part of her life ever since she first possessed the powers to control its mighty force. 

With luck on her side her room was located on the first floor of the building, fairly near to the back door at the end of the narrow hallway. She sneaked out of her room and continued down this hallway as quickly and quietly as possible. Once in awhile a floorboard would creak or groan in this old, aged wooden floor echoing through the walls, able to wake any light sleepers. When this would occur Mia would freeze, shutting her eyes tightly hoping that nothing proceeds after these creaks. All that would follow though would be absolute silence. Once reaching the door she slipped out unnoticed. Going through a few mazes of alleys till coming to the main street she ran through town. Not wanting to meet up with anyone, even with that being tough to do at five in the morning.

The only road leading to the castle was a single dirt road that winded through the thick forest beyond town for a few miles clearing only to the castle grounds itself. It was still fairly dark and shady once you entered the forest, even though the sun was about to rise with twilight being the only remains of the night before. Sounds of many creatures echoed throughout this vast area of trees sounding as if there was an intruder among them. While walking Mia was practicing her cover up voice and thinking about all the warnings that Amy practically hammered into her head. Especially the one where if Mia would show any signs of bestowing magic she would be moved up to a very high position right away. Then Ganondorf would become more interested in this person's powers, wanting to see them more, and would depend on this person more. That is mostly what happened to that drunk, Kay, even though he was a very skilled fighter. At least, that was the story Amy had heard from Aaron.  
  
A few hours of walking led it to about mid morning when she finally reached the clearing and the castle grounds. The forest completely cut off showing bright green grass and the same dirt road leading right up to the castle doors. The castle itself was magnificently large, showing its battles against the weather and age. Vines coated over much of the dark gray stone. There were many windows dotted all over it with a few gorgeous stain glass ones. It wasn't quite as large as Hyrule's castle, but this one looked almost more beautiful. It was a plain shock that such an old yet beautiful structure withheld such an evil and vile creature. The land took a sharp slope from the trail showing the training grounds at the bottom when the land flattened out again. From the trail you could see smaller figures as small as the size of toys all over representing the army's men. The training grounds must have circled halfway around the castle. They didn't go too far forward though considering forest completely surrounded the castle. Mia quickened her pace, she was slightly past the noon hour and still had plenty of time, but still wanted to get the most important part over with as soon as possible. Seeing if this disguise could fool the man that has had an ever-growing hatred towards her since that one night, so long ago.


	11. Second Part of Chapter 10 (that bonehead...

Ganondorf walked slowly around his throne room back and forth, wall to wall, tracing over every inch of the room __

Note: Yeah you're probably wondering why this is still 10 and not 11, right! Right? No?! aww.. well I'm tellin' ya why anyways:P But bonehead me thought that I should put this part into chapter 11 but now 11 is huuuge So I gotta make this the err.. duex part of 10 yeah!! 11 shall be up today or tomorrow I suppose, depends on if I have to paint window frames today. O.o Anywho sorry for the delay, I swear it will be sooner now in between uploads! *rolls disclaimer * 

****

Disclaimer and Copyright: I do not own Zelda! … My other personality does ^.^ j/k! Also Mia, Carson, Kay, Aexis, and all the other things that are not in relation to the Zelda game series are MINE! Bwaaahahahahhah!! *slaps self * And are not to be used without the full consent of this author! (wow. I'm an author? O.o)

**__**

Chapter 10 (part duex!) ~

Ganondorf walked slowly around his throne room back and forth, wall to wall, tracing over every inch of the room. Following the trail he had formed over and over he kept his hands behind his back, strongly clasped together. Aganhim stood in his always-normal position, which was to the right side of Ganondorf's throne. His only movement was the turning of his neck as Ganondorf formed circles around the room.  
  
Ganondorf muttered, more towards himself than anyone else, "Why? Why did Garrison have to be so stupid!? Aganhim, is there any way we can find his killer? For if I shall ever lay my hands on that person I will have their head and mount it on the wall!" He stopped, running up to a wall and slamming both fists against it, "Right here!!"   
  
Butting in before Ganondorf got too worked up Aganhim spoke, "Calm down sir. Garrison is over and done with now there's no use fussing over him. It would be a waste of time we don't have to go after his murderer now."  
  
Ganondorf sighed deeply before continuing to retrace his steps around the room, "Yes, you may be right. Couldn't we make a replacement that looks just like him? Those stupid fools of Hyrule would never be able to tell the difference."  
  
With no movement except from his lips Aganhim replied, "Garrison would be a hard person to just copy even with yours and my powers. Believe me that plan will not succeed. I also do not see why you call the people of Hyrule such stupid fools. From what I hear their hero was able to defeat you, fairly easily I may add."   
  
Anger filled in Ganondorf, "How dare you make such a remark to me! You know that I may have needed you to help me escape that realm but you are no real help to me! I can--"  
  
"You can do nothing to harm me!" Aganhim rose his voice in defense, yet still in a rather calm matter. "You need my powers and we both know that! If you were rid of me now I will completely rebel against you! Maybe I should just lock you back up in that realm so you never do escape!"  
  
Ganondorf yelled back even louder, "Do you think that scares me, old man?! If it weren't for me you'd be still stuck in that cave, driven out of every town because of your wizardry! You had nothing there you were just rotting away in the few years you have left!"

"What makes you think I did not enjoy my solitude?" Aganhim hissed.

Ganondorf snorted, thinking twice and lowering his tone. "If you stick with me we shall both conquer this world and your powers will be known and feared by all!" Yes, he did know very well himself that he needed Aganhim at that moment. So he needed to persuade him, give him means to look forward to if he would join Ganondorf. But once Ganondorf was up to his original health and state again...  
  
Aganhim stood up silently, thinking and staring down Ganondorf. If he did find any single trace of a lie in that man's face Ganondorf was alone. Aganhim was not very fond of this Gerudo man, he knew very well of their kind and how they're liars and thieves. Even though he did hate living in that old cave, and being known and feared would be great for his aging years, "Alright. But remember this. I need you and you most certainly need me. I will stick with you and this plan as long as you do not cheat me out of anything."  
  
"So be it." Nodding in agreement Ganondorf quietly trudged to his throne, taking a seat.  
  
Now that they were back on good terms, Aganhim asked, "Well, since that is over and done with. What about Garrison?"  
  
"I do not know. I need some more time to think on this situation." Ganondorf said softly, indulged in a deep thought. They needed to find a replacement plan for Garrison and quickly.

******

Carson marched right up to the wooden doors that towered above him without hesitation. In one door was a smaller cut out door, made more so for an entrance for regular sized people. He stood there pausing for a second building up the nerve to knock. A small knock made the door rattle slightly and some commotion erupted from the other side. A small piece of wood a few inches above his head was pulled away revealing a small peephole and a set of dim, small black eyes on a leathery brown wrinkled face, belonging to a moblin or a very ugly man.  
  
It growled somewhat and spoke in a low, not too bright sounding voice, "Eh? Whaddia want?!"  
  
Carson gulped, then tried the most convincing manly voice he could muster, "I have come to seek a position in Ganondorf's army."  
  
A dopey chuckle came through the doors before it was opened. Carson quickly walked in and surely enough to his guess the greeter was a moblin. Another one sat slouched down in a chair across from the one that answered the door. Both beasts wore chainmail outfits and armor, holding not too friendly looking spears. Their size towered to at least twice the height of Carson. Muscles rippled on their arms and legs, truly a very brutal and skilled fighter from their make. Intelligence was never a strong point in the beast though; the door itself held more brains than the two put together. The one sitting gave their new stranger a dirty look while Carson answered with one right back.  
  
The one at the door grunted to the other, "Errr... pretty boy 'ere wants to see da boss." Before walking in front of Carson, motioning him to follow. The one sitting rose up, following Carson once the two moved a few feet.   
  
The hallways were wide and spacious with a worn red carpet aligning the entire floor. Wooden walls parted, the boards uncleaned and worn. They were all bare except for the lighted torches burning brightly. Pictures or paintings must have covered these walls at one point, maybe when it was ruled by the old king and queen. The moblin marched with his spear at fast, steady pace and lead them through many corridors and hallways before reaching the throne room itself.  
  
The moblin in front came to two beautifully carved wooden doors with intricate designs covering them and brass doorknobs. He opened them both without a knock revealing the inside of this vast room. A red carpet, identical to that aligning the halls, went straightforward up two small steps. Arisen through the floor on the platform of two steps was an old wooden throne, aged with grace. To add to it's comfort and regalness was an expensive fabric, blood red to match the history of its occupant. The evil one himself filled the chair, completely comfortable in the spot of another man's power. Two windows were behind the throne very highly placed near the ceiling with bright rays of white light beaming down. Hitting the floor on the far sides of the throne the light added to the room's look of brightness and power. This room was also made of the same gray stones as the outside of the castle and not wood like the hallways. 

To the right side of Ganondorf, standing right alongside him was a very biggish round figure. This figure was in a dull orange robe with goldish trimming. It also had a hood pulled over it's face showing nothing but a shadowed over outline of the face. Bags and wrinkles were outlined by the light from the room, showing the coming of old age. The eyes were completely hidden within the dark of the hood. The most frightening part of this figure had to be the hands though. Being wrinkled and withered looking like the branches of an old, dead tree with very brittle, sharp, long nails they themselves signaled the unkind nature of the person. This figure must have been Aganhim, no one else would be standing straight and tall, right next to Ganondorf himself.  
  
Ganondorf was slouched to one side of his throne staring at the wall he was half-ways facing, tapping his fingers rhythmically against the armrest. By the look in his face he was either thinking very hard, or extremely bored. The moblin from behind Carson came forward walking up next to the other one. Marching forward their feet and movement were in complete harmony, surprising for such a lumbering beast. They came right to the steps leading up to Ganondorf's throne and bowed as graciously as possible for them. In this position they stayed, with their noses so low they were only inches from the floor. Carson stood straight up, a ways behind them, with his hands folded behind his back. He completely refused to bow to this man, even if he was commanded to.   


Calmly, without even looking at the moblins Ganondorf spoke, "You two need to learn to knock before entering. Aganhim and I were discussing something in a private conversation." He paused. "What do you want and make it quick?"  
  
One of the moblins stammered nervously, "Well, Well you didn't look like you were d-discussing anything."  
  
Ganondorf slowly rose from his seat. The moblin who spoke never looked up but could sense the presence of his evil dictator coming towards him, for he quivered violently, the other doing the same. Ganondorf came to a halt before the moblin's head, and the room went silent. Nothing moved, the moblin was even too scared to breathe. Finally with a strong kick Ganondorf nailed the moblin right in the head, causing its helmet to pop off and clatter across the floor. Grabbing the collar of the moblin he pulled him up to his face, so the moblin could see the rage within his ebony eyes. The moblin with the terror in his shallow face had never been so scared in all his life as Ganondorf talked softly to him, gradually growing louder along with his anger. "Don't you _ever_ talk back to me. When I ask you a question I want the answer and nothing more! Now leave you two before I do get angry at you!!"  
  
With that order the two moblins staggered up and hustled out of the room the one grabbing his lost helmet on the way. Focusing his attention to the last visitor Ganondorf shot his head to Carson's. As they locked gazes Carson stared into the fire filled eyes of the evil king, remembering the same stare down long ago. "Now what do you want?!" He asked with annoyance, anger still eminent. Ganondorf never moved his stare; there was something strange about those eyes. It seemed as if, he'd seen them before, but that was all just nonsense.  
  
Breaking away from the stare before Ganondorf suspected something the boy moved his gaze to the floor. Carson took in a deep breath before speaking to make sure his voice sounded believable. "I am Carson. I've come to seek a position in your army in training."  
  
"Oh." Ganondorf said sitting back down in his throne, "Well I have no time nor patience to deal with these matters. Kay will have to do so." Pausing to catch his breath Ganondorf yelled with his full power, so loud the room seemed to shake. "KAY!!!"  
  
Aganhim broke in, surprised. "Well aren't you even going to look at him, ask any questions?! You don't know anything about this boy! You're just going to except just like that?!"   
  
Ganondorf leaned in closer to Aganhim and snapped in a loud whisper, "We have far more important things to finish here. What is this simple boy going to do?!"  
  
Just then clouds of bluish-black smoke began to billow to the right side of Carson. He gasped once seeing a figure appearing inside it and was so shocked he stumbled backwards, falling onto the floor. Soon the smoke began to clear and Carson could pick out who the figure was. It looked like the same man that was so drunk he was lucky he could still think right from the pub the other night. _That_ man was a leader of a training group!? If Carson weren't already on the floor he would have definitely toppled over after thinking that. 

With the smoke clearing as quickly as it appeared Kay bowed gracefully to Ganondorf. Once he stood upright again he began to speak, "You wish to speak to me, sir?"  
  
Ganondorf replied, "Yes, yes. You have a new recruit. I want you to explain to him everything, for I do not have the time, and I must stress that he is your responsibility. Treat him like you do the others."   
  
Noticing the man on the floor next to him Kay turned to Carson, extending his hand to help him up. Taking his hand with a strong grip Kay lifted him up. With a laugh and a slap on the back Kay exclaimed joyfully, "Welcome to the troop, soldier to be!"  
  
Ganondorf then broke in, abruptly putting a halt the acquaintances. "Aganhim and I would like to be alone at this moment. Kay, show the boy around the area or something. Keep him occupied, I do not have time for such things." Then with a wave of his hand he motioned to them that they were allowed to go. 

"As you wish, sir." Kay bowed like before, turning around and heading for the door he tilted his head to show Carson to follow him. Without even looking back at the two men Carson followed close behind.  
  
Both Aganhim and Ganondorf stayed completely still until the door latched shut. Waiting with so much anticipation that the room's atmosphere dramatically changed. As if waiting for the shot to start a race once the door latched both men starting talking at the same time and same speed. It was so jumbled you couldn't understand a word they said.

While trying to talk Ganondorf became so flustered he put his hands up to his ears as if to cover them while bellowing out, "Aganhim!!" 

With an abrupt stop the old wizard ceased his talking. From what you could tell he looked disgusted, but yet his face was not all visible.

"Now." Ganondorf continued, giving the old man a look, "That this chaos has ended. We _need _to come up with a replacement plan for Garrison. I'm beginning to think we should forget it all, completely! Do you have any ideas?!"

  
The old wizard sighed, "No, I do not have any ideas... It was your idea to use something like him. I knew though. I knew he could not be trusted."

Ganondorf whipped his head away from the old man. His breathing became fast as his eyes darted about the room. The old man grew silent taking a step away from the throne, as if waiting for a bomb to go off. Ganondorf, as to be expected, slammed his clenched fists on the throne handles screaming at the top of his lungs, "DAMN THAT MAN! ... That creature... Someone will pay..." Trailing off and growing silent Ganondorf's breathing soon calmed.

The old man took a deep breath. That was surely a close one. As if told through motions Aganhim began to walk toward the door, not too keen on staying in this room with that man anymore for the time being.

"Aganhim?" A soft voice called to him.

Quickly turning around Aganhim faced Ganondorf, shocked at how such a soft and small voice could come from such a man.

The voice continued, as Ganondorf kept his eyes on the same wall he stared at before, the same one he wanted to mount that head on. "Did you notice anything strange about that boy?"

"...Yes." The old man said, after giving it some thought.

"Keep an eye on him. Have the moblins go through his room. Watch everything that he does."

"As you wish." Aganhim replied, waiting a moment before he began talking again. "I warned you, you know. You should have asked the boy, search him." For the first time yet, the old man's voice became fierce as he continued to speak, "But of course you had to be so pig-headed not doing a thing about it. No wonder you were turned into such a beast."

Ganondorf did not reply right away, and kept his eyes on the wall. His voice was still soft, but there was a hint of dangerous anger in it, "Get out..."

"As you wish, sir." The old man replied with a sharp tone, slowly turning around and making his way through the door.

--------------------------

Hehehe! Ganny-boy and Aganhim aren't getting along all that well!:p Oh yeah, I named the chapters too. Dunno if the titles fit exactly or not, but it makes it look better. ^.^ Chapter 11 like I said, today or tomorrow! Chapter 12 may take a bit, being I had writer's block for awhile. -.-;; 


End file.
